Jenna Kharter: Begining
by Yanagirl91
Summary: First story about my SH OC Jenna. It's tells, how Jenna met Storm Hawks, how she met Dark Ace at fisrt time, how Jenna became the sky knight and etc.


Jenna Kharter: Begining

Her details of exterior: grey-light blue-blue-green eyes, brown hair and birth-mark above her right eyebow. She wears blue headband, blue shirt with fastener, dark blue sport top, grey trousers and lond brown shoes.

Chapter 1: Crazy fight.

Evening, but it was not so dark. Jenna was sitting at the kitchen and was drinking the tea. Recently she was looking at the window, which it was above the dinner table. And it is suddenly unexpected, all her house has begun to shake …. She has thought "earthquake", but in this country never happened such elements. And here this fluctuation has stopped, but why? Jenna has looked out of a window and saw such picture: in the sky there was firing. It is not clear why, Jenna has run out on street to look that particularly there occurs. After all before this firing, at it all was quiet, no uninvited visitors existing... And while she reflected, one pilot has attacked another, and that has started to fall... Whether to fall hardly on Jenna's house. She has run off aside that, God forbid, the flying machine has fallen to it, but fortunately the falling pilot was somehow levelled, and still he could not fly up any more. Pilot has landed hardly more to the left from Jenna's house. Also the pilot has landed very unsuccessfully: he has covered with the flying machine. Near the wounded pilot stood it how to tell more softly, - a pet. He tried to assist the owner.

Jenna has dared to help, by all means, to the wounded pilot but as soon as she has appeared only few steps away from the pilot, his house pet has begun to roar on Jenna. This animal, whether a hare, whether a monkey, whether a dog, was not going to admit her to the wounded man and even wanted to attack Jenna. Girl has stopped and has stood, tried not to move, and even tried not to breathe, though her heart from a fright beat with frequency of a drumbeat. Despite Jenna's fear before this animal and before the wounded pilot, she held apart with curiosity: "what for the strange being standing on hinder legs?" But a little later, the wounded pilot has come round and has addressed to the pet.

- Radarr, how are you, friend? Is you good?

But the wounded pilot has soon understood that he is not one together with Radarr here. Pilot has slowly translated the sight on Jenna and asked.

- Who are you? Are you cyclonian?

She answered, but, trying not to move a little, and that suddenly inadvertently on it will snatch that animal which stood near to the pilot, pressed down the flying machine.

- No, I'm not cyclonian, I just simply want to help!  
- The Radarr, - suddenly addresses the pilot to the pupil, - will suffice. She is..., – the pilot has made the compelled pause (most likely from a pain which he tested), - she is not on their side...

And then Radarr has ceased to growl, and Jenna could approach to the wounded man. She has raised, how much her had enough forces, the flying machine which, by the way, was similar to a motorcycle, only with the attached four wings, and Radarr has dragged in the meantime aside its friend-pilot. To surprise of Jenna, the pilot was the teenager of years 14-16. Then, girl has lowered this motorcycle and has run up to Radarr to help its to assist further to the wounded man who was in an awful condition: it seems, judging by a kind, at pilot's right hand has been broken, edges are broken, in the field of a liver any iron subject similar to one of details which was in a motorcycle has been thrust. At the wounded pilot from a mouth blood streamed, and he was in it. From an infernal pain which he now tested, he had a small turbidity of mind.

And in the meantime in the sky firing proceeded. Yes such powerful, it is direct as in the war. As the weapon of everyone rockets, not machine guns, and any power charges served not: that dark blue, the red... And this all firing passed practically over the house of Jenna. Battled close enough... But, how to tell close... Through the field-glass it was possible to consider. But Jenna had no time for it, in the beginning it is necessary to assist the wounded pilot.

Attentively having considered wounds of the pilot, she as it is possible more accurately, but not slowly, has pulled out at it from a stomach a piece of sticking out iron. He only can wrinkled a forehead. However, despite the early age, this young man was very courageous and brave though, it, most likely, had a painful shock. His condition all worsened, even Radarr who was all this time near to Jenna, has started to worry. It has looked in her eyes and as though tried to tell: «That you hesitate? Help faster!» Without losing seconds, Jenna moved hands over a body of the pilot, and then has told him:

- I will make one thing, only promise don't speak about it anyone. I will take you off!

- I promise, - the pilot has told. - cure? But..., how...? – It seems that forces of the pilot gradually left it.

- It is impossible to hesitate! – Jenna has told, having looked at Radarr. It was very disturbed. Even its recent hatred to it somewhere was gone.

And Jenna has immediately begun treatment process. She has put the hands on wounds of the pilot, and suddenly (for Radarr) the body of the wounded man was lighted by this world, as well as her hands. A little later, light has disappeared together with wounds of the pilot. He was quite healthy now. And she has thought in the meantime: «Something slightly sways me! Though at first sight it seemed that wounds was not much...». Yes, Jenna has cured the pilot the energy. It was her gift, and not many knew about it. In a course were only her family and two friends, but already this secret is known by two more. But it is not important, the main thing – not to use any gift in harm. In the present state of affairs Jenna could not arrive differently. So, the pilot is healthy, and Radarr was very happy. He already wanted to embrace its friend, but Jenna has stopped it, having told thus:

- Stand, while it is impossible. He needs to gain strength. It will occupy minutes 15. Stay with it nearby, and I' m going to sort things out with these uninvited visitors...

Wanted Jenna to leave already on dismantling, but the pilot who while lay motionlessly, to it has shouted:

- Wait, stop! Our enemies – cyclonians. If them to win – firing will end. They are on red skimmers, and on others my command – Storm Hawks. They will cover you. Take my skimmer.

- Well, thanks, - Jenna has answered. But so up to the end she also has not understood: who such cyclonians, skimmers, and, errr, Storm Hawks? «It is fine, - she has thought, - on road I will understand».

Jenna has run up to the flying means which has pressed down that pilot which she has cured recently. At, so-called, the skimmer the mechanism was serviceable, even it is strange. After such falling hardly any mean would remain safe. So, before to fly up, she has attentively examined this skimmer. She studied as the given period at technical university, and studied with distinction, and at leisure touched spare parts of planes, cars, and including motorcycles. Simply I want to tell that Jenna well understood the technician, and she considered that with management of this skimmer it would consult. You, can, ask: time she such expert in the technician why she did not have a skimmer? The answer is simple – money is not present and besides in her country (and not only in her country, but also all over the world), such flying machines were not.

So, Jenna has considered the skimmer, has checked up the engine – everything is all right, it is possible to fly up, but there is one problem. In this mad firing without the weapon in any way it is impossible, and on the skimmer there was no built in machine gun. What to do? And, to her happiness, but unfortunately her site, the piece of the iron stick which sizes does not exceed 60 centimetres falls with prompt speed. On its end there was any shone red stone. Jenna was delighted:

- Here I also will use it. I think, how the weapon, this beam will quite descend.

So, Jenna has fixed a beam at herself behind the back and already quite could fly up that she and has made. Was not habitual to operate this skimmer a little, but she more less consulted. And before to rush in fight, Jenna was levelled on height and began to look round. She was on safe enough distance from epicentre of firing and could not consider accurately who is who, that is for whom it to battle. And Jenna began to ransack on the skimmer, in hope to find though any field-glass. And to her happiness, she finds it. Now, thanks to the field-glass, all battling could be considered. All was clearly. First, she has seen two huge aircrafts which time in 20 on the dimensions were more than these skimmers, secondly, they were different colour: one was dark blue colour, and another – red. Thirdly, she has seen the battling. They flied on the same skimmers what was at present at it. And besides: skimmers were multi-coloured. One – that green, yellow, dark blue; others – red. It is unique, except colour, at these skimmers there was one more difference is an emblem. At red the emblem reminded "bird". At the others – a silvery dragon. The same emblems were and at the largest суден: at one – red "bird", at another – a silvery dragon. And here she has remembered in time words of the pilot which it has cured: «Our enemies – cyclonians. If them to win – firing will end. They are on red skimmers, and …». But she has not had time to finish the thought as one cyclonian with back has started in it the blaster, but she has had time to evade. «Here also it is necessary to line these» - she has finished the thought. Jenna it was developed and has departed towards to that cyclonian which wanted it to line. He was from her on decent distance, and his faces could not be made out, but voices were perfectly audible. And here cyclonian has cried out:

- Know, Aerrow, this time for mercy do not wait!

Jenna has thought about itself: «Aerrow? It likely that pilot whom I have cured …». But, again without having had time to finish the thought, cyclonian has again cried out.

- Aerrow? I after all have lined you!  
- And I'm not Aerrow at all! – Jenna has snapped.

She with cyclonian were already enough close together, and Jenna could consider him more attentively. He was the guy of years 28, dark-haired, with green outflow and with red eyes. He had a Greek nose, and there were side-whiskers. On a head he had something like a protective helmet, but it resembled more a rim with pointed as thorns at the ends.

This cyclonian, probably from nobody shock, has jerked from Jenna a corkscrew downwards, yes so it there has directed that it hardly after she has not carried away. Such reception, likely, would end for both of them with one lethal outcome, but Jenna could evade in time. «Here the abnormal!» - She has thought, and then has sharply looked downwards. Jenna searched his eyes, but has found out only the cyclonian's skimmer, and he at the wheel was not. Where is he? Where is he has got to? And here, to Jenna's deep amazement, directly on her skimmer to tell on its right top wing there was he more precisely, and ominously grinned, but there was one "but". Here there was a strange thing: on a body of Jenna have run shivering, heart was impulsively hammered, and there was such sensation that in her something has clicked, has pricked, has missed a bit. From there is be nobody fear? And, to surprise of Jenna, the ominous grin cyclonian for a second has disappeared, he sight became more soft, and at it such sensation was created that at he something too could miss a bit …. But, nevertheless, he shot at Jenna, wanted to line – means, he is the enemy. And as told Aerrow:« Let's win cyclonians – firing will end »that to it was and it is necessary. There were it still no victims and a metal heap on its site. Therefore, Jenna has not slowly started to shake cyclonian, but he was very dexterous and has had time to evade, having flown on other wing of the skimmer. He look has there and then changed: the sight became malicious, there was a devil grin. It was not pleasant to it, and it has started to operate. Jenna was pulled behind the beam, but cyclonian has appeared faster. He has put the sword to her neck, shining red fires as that power charge which it in it has started recently. Has looked at this cyclonian to her eyes and began to speak:

- Well, well, who here at us? New replenishment? I didn't see you before, but judging by terrible driving, you likely the newcomer. And time it so, I will make for you an exception and I will explain some rules ….

And during this moment, cyclonian has taken the sword aside, and to her the chance to overcome it has dropped out. Jenna has sharply pulled the skimmer so that "the red" pilot has a little lost the balance. Certainly, she could throw off him from a wing, but what for are necessary a victim? Be it even bad, it is not necessary to bear the person of malice and especially to death. And so, cyclonian has wasted on time the balance, has reeled, and Jenna in the meantime get out from a seat, has passed to other wing of the skimmer for balance preservation, has pulled out because of a back the weapon, that is an iron beam with a red tip, and has told to guy:

- Rules exist, that them to break. And I do not submit to any rules!

This phrase has very much angered, and fight was there and then started. Jenna kept not badly, but also is not good enough. And all that her level of possession of such kind of struggle was zero. And, eventually, she has dropped a beam, and that has promptly departed downwards on the earth. During this moment of Jenna the wing lay on a back, on the brink of. This cyclonian, spitefully grinning and having a presentiment of taste of a victory, has again put the red power sword to a Jenna's neck and has maliciously told:

- Also it is everything, on what you are capable? I thought that I battle to the sky knight …. And you are only on all the self-confident little girl! And you at all do not know, with whom deal!

Jenna was in despair. After all in the present state of affairs, her life was on a hair from death. And this cyclonian? Hardly he will spare her, especially after that impudent phrase. But here to it there was a following: Jenna has felt at herself in a hand something iron and cold. And it was her beam. Yes, that beam with a red tip which she has picked up on the earth. And without beginning to argue, as this beam has appeared at it in a hand, it began to operate. Having come to feelings, she has sharply beaten off a sword of the opponent so that that has dropped it. Cyclonian has not become puzzled, and has rushed to the sword. He has caught it hurriedly, then has opened at itself behind the back something of type of a hang-glider and has departed to the skimmer which for all this time was on the autopilot. Jenna, too without having become puzzled, has departed for cyclonian to a pursuit. And again they battled, only fight was not equal. He had a sword shrouded in any red power field, and at her – any piece of the chopped off beam. Even the red tip became useless because it any more did not radiate any light. And suddenly Jenna's enemy has waved a sword and has rammed skimmer Jenna engine. Grinning, cyclonian has declared:

- Even it is a pity you a little. Perhaps all the same, you will surrender? Yet late ….

- For what! – Jenna has dared, raising at him a beam, but he could reflect blow.

- If you think to overcome me you strongly are mistaken. I have destroyed sky knights so many that to you even did not dream! And you? You are not the knight, but only the ordinary, defenceless, weak little girl ….

These last words of Jenna have simply angered. And it even is softly told! Its this phrase as it has appeared in a literal sense, has deduced her from herself. And she has found forces, the beam took stronger, was lighted by this world (the same light when it treated pilot Aerrow), has soared over the skimmer and has struck shattering power blow to the opponent. From power of its blow, at cyclonian's skimmer has broken, and he has been compelled to leave it. Having jumped out of a motorcycle with wings, it has opened the hang-glider and has departed towards big, that is the main, red aircraft, thus crying out:

- We recede! All it is immediately receded! And you, - have addressed "lined" cyclonian to Jenna. – You next time so will not carry!

- Yes, yes, of course, - with a jeer she has answered. – Bring down from here!

Cyclonians have departed. Firing has ended. Over its house the world and rest were established.

Chapter 2: Acquaintance.

Firing has ended, "red", that is cyclonians, have departed. Jenna and in a consequence three pilots have landed on the earth. They have run up at once to the pilot whom it has cured. Only also their all questions were audible:

«How you, Aerrow?»  
«At you everything is all right? I personally saw, how the Dark Ace has lined you!»  
«And not only has lined, but also strongly you has wounded! Hmmm …. And where a wound, Aerrow?»

- Guys, with me everything is all right! I was helped here by this girl, - Aerrow has answered, showing to gesture on Jenna.

All these three pilots, Aerrow and his pupil Radarr have approached to Jenna. And only she has wanted to be presented, as they began to fill up with her questions. The first pilot was the blonde with blue eyes, and his hairdress reminded certain «explosion of emotions». And he has started to ask her the first:

- Here it was cool! I saw, how you have overcome the most Dark Ace! Where you have learnt such receptions?

Without having had time to answer a question as another fell down. Jenna was set by the girl, black, with light brown eyes, with dark blue hair (for the world where a vein of Jenna, this hair colour seemed very strange). And the hairdress form too was unusual: a slanting bang, and on a nape too there was «an explosion of emotions».

- I never saw before such powerful energy! What at you was a crystal?

- At me was not any … - began Jenna to answer, but here she was interrupted by the next question.

It to it was set by the large rolled guy, with grey eyes. He was not similar to all other pilots. On a tip of a nose it had a horn, hair were green colour (Jenna any more was not surprised), ears were almost as at elf, skin colour was not naturally brown, well, likely, as at a rhinoceros. And so, this pilot has asked Jenna:

- You should be the sky knight? How your squadron is called? Because technics of firm blow true sky knights possess ONLY! And I saw, how you have applied it ….

After that question, it has not sustained and has told the word:

- Perhaps all the same we will to begin with be presented, uh? And, eventually, explain, what here has occurred? What for mad firing? And who such cyclonians?

- She is right, - has interceded for Jenna Aerrow. – you ask questions, and she is absolutely not wide awake!

- Yes, precisely, - Jenna has nodded.

- So let's be presented, - the blonde has picked up idea. – I am Finn, the first class marksman, - the pilot was presented, having made thus something of bow or curtsey type. His friends over it have laughed. – That here such ridiculous? I simply want to be polite.

- And and nobody argues, - its girl-pilot has pinned up, hardly constraining laughter. – oh, I am Piper … - she wanted to give a hand to Jenna for hand shake, but did not become. It is interesting, why?

- Greetings, my name is Junko, - were presented the rolled guy. He has shaken hands with Jenna, but he so has strongly compressed her palm that she has blinked the eyes, has gritted from a pain teeth, having let know thus that to it is very sick. Strong man has there and then released her hand, and with a deep regret has told:

- Oops, sorry, I did not want ….

- Yes anything terrible to whom does not happen, - she has consoled it, shaking the hand somehow to get rid of a pain. - And what post at you, whether that?

- I am a flight mechanic and like as heavy artillery, - Junko with a smile has answered.

- Well, and I am Aerrow, the leader of a squadron «Storm Hawks». And it is my second pilot – Radarr. (He has shown gesture on its pupil) at us the leading expert on the mechanic, - the pilot has joined in a conversation. He had red hair and green eyes. And he had a normal hairdress (unlike the Finn and Piper). To a penalty with a fragmentary bang.

- And my name is Jenna, - at last was presented she.

- Very pleasantly, - have told chorus, but as Jenna seemed to it, except Piper.

- Me too, - was answered with Jenna, without paying attention to reaction of Piper. And still strange: why at her to Jenna such relation? Not clearly ….

Chapter 3: Clearing.

After acquaintance and after the command of pilots has parked the skimmers, they began to help to Jenna to tidy up a site. Works was not much. Having stopped to select metal splinters from skimmers of the opponent, she has suggested them to go to it home, to drink to tea. For the given period, Jenna was at home one. Her parents have left to have a rest recently on the sea, and they will return only in two weeks. So, sitting at a table and supping hot tea, Piper at Jenna all asked, as she managed to cure Aerrow. This "lovely" conversation resembled interrogation more. Also there was such sensation that Piper did not trust her. But Jenna, indifferently, has told to all pilots that she had a gift instantly to treat people. All command has strongly become interested, but Jenna has calmed them:

- This commonplace. At us such it is a lot of doctors …,- she has told. And it was not truth. There were only three persons who possessed such gift. And Jenna was including.

Pilots have sighed with simplification, but interest and anywhere has not got to. Junko has asked for Jenna about one favour:

- Jenna, here such business. In general, in the latest battle with cyclonians, at me, apparently, have beaten out a joint on the left hand. So is ill! You can look?

- Give, - she has told. Having examined a hand of Junko, she has understood that at it at all a dislocation, and crisis. Jenna some seconds over a crisis place moved hands, and have then told.

- Everything, Junko, crisis is not present. Now everything is all right!

- Crisis? And so why the hand strongly was ill me! - the pilot was surprised, developing thus now the healthy hand. - Wow, and truth is not ill! Jenna, thanks big! You and, truth, the magic doctor!

- Oh, yes that there, - she has told, slightly having reddened. - Here Aerrow had a wound where worse this ….

- Hey, Jenn, listen, - to Jenna the Finn suddenly addresses. - oh, look, please, something the neck is ill me, a dislocation likely, it is not less ….

- You is ill nothing, - it has shaken a head.

- No, is ill, - its pilot-blonde convinced. - Auch, and even is very strong ….

- You know, the Finn, I by sight can define at once that the person is ill, and that was not present. And you, seemingly, feign ….

- And you have believed Junko …, - the Finn has taken offence.

- Finn, - Piper to the blonde has suddenly addressed. - unless you have understood nothing? Jenna has told that can define by sight, the person is sick or not!

- Bla-bla-bla, - its Finn has imitated.

- Hmm, - Piper has sighed, then has translated the sight on Jenna and has told. - And, by the way, as it has turned out to cause firm blow of the sky knight if you it at all are not in you, and you at all did not have any crystal? And how you could return a falling beam in the hands, and?

- I do not know, how it is all left. Simply how you them name, cyclonian has strongly enraged me. And I was as though captured by feelings of a rage and at the same time insult, and further – a failure. I at all do not remember, how on the earth have landed …. But that all about me, and about me, - she has decided to change the subject of conversation. - Tell better about itself! Whence you will be? And in general, what this was for firing?

- Well, - Aerrow has nodded. - Then I will tell all from the very beginning, so to say all background.

And pilot Aerrow has begun the introductory story.

ATMOS: BACKGROUND

Atmos is the world of tens mountain earths, each of which is preserved by groups of sky knights. They protect from attacks of monsters, pirates, and in former turn, sky knights protect the earths from cyclonians which main leader for the given period is Master Cyclonis. But for a long time, when we still likely were not, the most outstanding sky knight was the leader of a squadron «Storm Hawks». And he had a mission: to unite all Atmos and for ever to relieve it of oppression of the earth Cyclonia. And during the latest moment, he is betrayed by own second pilot. It rises on party Cyclonia. That terrible day, many sky knights were lost. Cyclonia has won a victory. «Storm Hawks» have been won, and the hope has been lost ….

Till today. Now we sky knights, and I am a leader, last descendant of the legendary sky knight from a squadron «Storm Hawks». It is my command (shows on the friends). And Stork is our helmsman on Condor, on the most high-speed aircraft of all Atmos. And we try to use the best efforts to prevent any plans of Master Cyclonis. And it is perfect recently, we with a command have found out cyclonians on terra Neon. Piper was possible to steal at them some card. On it the detailed plan of Cyclonis has been painted, but we up to the end and have not understood, in what particularly it consists. Such sensation that she searches for something. Basically, here for this reason we here also have appeared. When we pursued cyclonians for Atmos, they have opened any portal which in a consequence has resulted us here. As Piper has told that it is "a space" portal. And for creation of such portal huge power force which Cyclonis possessed only was required. Probably, as has assumed Piper, Cyclonis has created a crystal, capable to cause such "hole" in space, and such "hole" can not be tightened the whole month. And group cyclonians we have flown in this "hole", and – trace. But soon cyclonians have learnt that we pursue them, well and further you all saw. And by the way, Jenna how this is called terra?

Jenna has understood that the story is ended. And it was difficult enough to her to believe in told, but, nevertheless, this story to her has allowed to understand much. For example: who such sky knights, than they are engaged, from whom they protect the earths; who such cyclonians etc. in general, she was well informed now about events.

- Terra? - She has asked again Aerrow. - Well, this not terra at all, and a planet, under the name the Earth.

- The Earth under the name "Earth", - Finn has quoted. - Ha-ha, well and the strange name!

- It is exact, - Junko has nodded.

- Hmm, in my opinion, the usual name, - shake Jenna shoulders. - So means, Aerrow, you are the squadron of sky knights? Means, you travel on all Atmos, aspiring to protect everyone terra from attacks cyclonians?

- Well, yes, it is possible so to say, - Aerrow was embarrassed. - Radarr is true after all?

And Radarr has drunk in the meantime the tea and with great pleasure ate sweets. But, having noticed that all have stared at it, it has hidden at itself(himself) behind the back of a heap of candy wrappers and has lovely smiled.

- And nevertheless to travel fine, - Jenna has told. - you after all not battle every day with cyclonians?

- Оу, no, - Finn with a smile has told. - we have simply a good time, we fly to parks of entertainments, on a beach, and over cyclonians simply we are kidding ….

- Finn, - has shaken a head of Aerrow. - You consider, what battles with cyclonians are simply banal entertainment?

- Well, in general yes. Hey, Jenn, instead of you want to depart with us on Atmos, uh?

- And what, with you it is possible for me? - She was delighted. As a rule, she was only on the sea and all. And to travel to it very much she was pleasant.

- Basically, yes, - Aerrow has nodded. - Besides, we before you in a debt. You have very strongly helped us, and me have cured ….

- No, Aerrow, with us is impossible for it, - has kicked its Piper with an elbow. - You see Jenna, on Condor not so is a lot of place, and you do not know Atmos, and Stork ….He will be categorically against!

- Yes, well all is clear, - she was upset. Even the good mood somewhere was gone.

- Jenna, but you understand, - began to console her in Piper.

- Yes I perfectly understand all, - she has told indifferently. - you are sky knights, «Storm Hawks», should be constant on the check, guard Atmos, from time to time wet cyclonians, - and here suddenly she has remembered that cyclonian which she has won. – and …, to you absolutely will have no time for me. I after all not the knight, and especially not the sky. And in difficult situations I cannot help you, and I will be stirred only. After all and attack cyclonians or any other reptiles I have enough skills for defence. Though if a little to dream, I would like to escape somewhere from the house and the more so to see other world. And that except the sea, a garden, a kitchen garden and four walls I do not happen anywhere. All so has become boring, all so is boring …. Parents of the house now are not present, they have left to have a rest. Will return only in two weeks. And me of this time would be enough to do some flying on the earths Atmos …. But, what here to reflect and indulge in silly dreams? Oh, - she has looked in a window. It was very dark. And the street was shined only with the big aircraft, Condor. - likely already it is time to you on Atmos, yes?

- I do not know, - Finn has shrugged shoulders. - I, for example, do not hurry up anywhere. Jenn, and it is possible still for tea?

- Yes, and to me too, - has picked up idea of Junko.

- Certainly, - she has nodded, and then has gone to make tea in the next room. At it the kitchen has been as though divided on two parts: in one part of kitchen there was a rest zone, in another – a sink, a plate, an oven etc. The wall with a small doorway was not such thick so while it made tea, she overheard conversation of pilots.

- Piper, that with you such? - Has asked Aerrow the girl. - why you so concern Jenn? Really you consider, what it the spy sent from Cyclonia?

- Yes, Aerrow, I so consider, - Piper has in the affirmative answered. - Think yourself: first, her this certain gift very strange. Secondly, when she attacked the Dark Ace, that splash of energy was exactly as at the high-grade sky knight. Thirdly, how she could return herself back that iron beam? And still to me, apparently, she is not absolutely the spy, to be exact, she also is Cyclonis!

- Well, you, Piper, have bent, - Finn has shaken a head.

- Really, Piper, - has agreed with blonde Junko. - Here much does not converge.

- Junko rights, - Aerrow has nodded. - Jenna from other planet, in a literal sense. And she has helped me, when I have unsuccessfully landed on the skimmer: has lifted it, has then cured. Then she has sat down on the skimmer, has started to attack cyclonians. And if she has appeared on party Cyclonia then there are many questions. It is asked: what for Jenna has helped Radarr to pull out me from under the skimmer? What for she has cured me though could and kill? And then, what for she has started to conduct battle against cyclonians?

- Yes, Aerrow, you argue logically, - Piper has reflected. - But understand, I simply do not want to attack a rake twice. You remember a case with Master Cyclonis when she has squeezed into my trust, and then nearly has not destroyed all of us?

«Stork calls Aerrow, Stork calls Aerrow. Guys, where are you?»

Aerrow had an ear-phone. It seems that the command has not informed Storku that at all of them is perfectly in order. Aerrow has answered there and then:

- We are fine, Stork. Soon we will on Condor.  
«Well, I wait for you» - Stork chilly has answered.

- Yes, I remember that day, - have shaken a head of Junko. - But, in my opinion, Aerrow of the rights. Jenna under no circumstances cannot be cyclonian!

- I'm agree with Junko, - with a smile Finn has told, having a snack a sweet. - besides, Piper, you remember reaction of Radarr to Master Cyclonis? And here – everything is all right! Truth after all, Radarr?

Radarr has smiled and has enough bellowed. And then has steadfastly looked at Piper in eyes as though tried to tell: «Jenna is not the spy, it is possible to trust her to it!» But unless somebody will understand what Radarr now thought? And to speak on-human it and could not at all.

- Piper, give her a chance, - Aerrow has told. And it was enough that Piper has changed the opinion on Jenna.

- All right, - she has agreed. - and after all it is valid that I was so angry on Jenna …. You, guys, most likely, are right. And time she wants to fly with us, take her with us. Besides, she has every chance to become the present sky knight. The new sky knight on Atmos will not prevent!

- Chica cha, - has begun to squeak the Finn. - Piper, it you simply I adore!

- Guys, to whom else to tea? – Has asked Jenna, bringing to a table the whole tray of tea with sweets.

- No, thanks, - Aerrow for all has answered. - already it is time to us to fly.

- How, already? It is a pity … - she was disappointed. - with you it was cheerful. Perhaps still we will meet?

- And unless you with us do not want? - Has asked suddenly Piper.

- So, like, places on Condor are not present, and Stork …, - Jenna has shaken a head.

- Oh, we to you will find places, - the girl-pilot has waved away. - if that, we will displace Finn and we will move it in store-room.

- Hey, and why me in store-room? - Finn was indignant. But, Piper, without paying to it any attention, has continued:

- And Stork …? I think, it will be not against!

- Fine! - Jenna was delighted. - But I with you will stay only two weeks. And that my parents home will arrive, and I was not present ….

- There are no problems! - Piper has winked at it.

Chapter 4: New conditions.

Quickly having collected about fight all necessary things, Jenna has gone out of doors. And there for her already waited «Storm Hawks». Pilots of a squadron took the skimmers and have departed to Condor who was practically over her house. Jenna flied with Piper on her heliscooter. When they have landed on a runway, gate of Condor have opened, and a command together with Jenna have called in inside. Having risen on the bridge, Jenna has seen the navigator. This being was more similar to the person, unlike Junko. At it, he is unique, there was a skin of a pale-green shade, on hands and feet were on four fingers on everyone, basically, as well as at Junko. Stork had black hair and cutted in goth style. And here is how only the navigator has seen Jenna, he has sharply approached to Aerrow who stood ahead her, and began not to shout at him almost:

- No, no, Aerrow, I categorically against! Not to happen on Condor to the extraneous person!

- Stork is fine to you! Jenna not the extraneous! And she at all does not deliver any problems, besides, it is possible to tell, thanks to Jenna, cyclonians have receded, - Aerrow has told.

Stork discontentedly was lop-sided on Aerrow, then on Jenna. The navigator has approached to her, has steadfastly looked to her eyes and has involuntarily stretched her the hand.

- Stork, I am a helmsman.

- Jenna, I … am simple Jenna, - the girl was presented, shaking hands with Stork.

- Well, simple Jenna, I give you a trial period. If you will justify yourself, that is by the ship anything you will not break, you will not get to troubles, you will not bring on Condor any infectious illnesses with a lethal outcome, - having smiled, the helmsman has placed on it emphasis, thus at it the left eye has moved, - that I will allow you to remain on Condor and if is not present …, will depart back to yourself home, clearly?

- Clearly, clearly, - she has nodded. – but I will stay at you not for long. Only two weeks.

- Never mind, - the navigator has chilly told. - anyway if you do not justify yourself, you will depart back home. I was clearly expressed?

- Yes, clearly, but there is only one question. And on what I will depart home?

- The answer is simple: on the skimmer.

- I haven't got it, - Jenna has shaken a head.

- Things look bad, - has murmured Stork. - On Atmos without flying means in any way it is impossible. Without it, as on the earth without feet. Well, we fly on terrs Saharr, there we will pick up to you something. And you have weapon and an armour?

- No, I haven't, - Jenna has shrugged shoulders.

- At you on terra in general though something is?

- Well, from this, that you have listed – anything. And we move by the ground by cars, bicycles, mopeds, and we fly by planes very seldom. Yes what there to speak, at us terra "the Earth" is called!

- The strange name for terra …. – Stork has told. But here he was interrupted by Aerrow.

- It is impossible to hesitate. While cyclonians have not returned, we fly on terra Saharr.

- There is a course on Saharru, - Stork has saluted.

- By the way, Aerrow, - has got Jenna conversation with the leader of a command. To it she was very unusual on a new place with hardly familiar people even if they were children of years 14-16, but except Junko and Stork. They were years on 20. And so, she felt very much not dexterously, and she knew Aerrow best. As a rule, to persons whom she treated are very brightly remembered.

- You represent, - she has continued. - we too have Sahara, only at us it is usual desert and nothing else. There is such industrial trade, as, likely, on yours terra Saharr ….

- Wow, - Aerrow was surprised. - It is necessary! At you, and truth, boringly! I am assured, you will like Atmos. And if you love extreme sports on Saharr races on skimmers are spent.

- Jenna, - suddenly addresses to Jenna Piper, having interrupted thereby conversation with Aerrow. As she seemed to it, Piper was very happy. - your room is ready. It is directly near to mine. Junko has just finished repair.

- And I have not displaced Finn? - Has asked Jenna.

- Oh, no, everything is all right. He remained with himself. We with Junko have found absolutely free room on Condor, represent? So, with house warming you!

- Piper, thanks, - Jenna has thanked the girl-pilot.

- Yes there is nothing, - Piper has waved away. But here Stork who stirred in the meantime with Aerrow has got into conversation:  
- I will carefully watch your behaviour, - the navigator directly behind the back of Jenna has told. From unexpectedness she has a little jumped up, and Stork as though waited for this moment, has smiled and has gone to get Condor.

- Do not pay attention to behaviour of Stork, - has calmed Jenna Aerrow. - He always such, especially after a meeting with cyclonians ….

- Aha, - she has nodded. - yes, and, by the way, Aerrow, I wanted to ask you, who is that Dark Ace?

Chapter 5: And in the meantime in Cyclonia ….

- So means, the Dark Ace, it I believe, what «Storm Hawks» could escape somehow, Condor has escaped, and you were overcome by a little girl who at all is not the sky knight?

- Master Cyclonis, I can explain….

- You to me have not answered the brought attention to the question, the Dark Ace! Well, so it or not so?

- So, the Master ….

- You understand, the Dark Ace, this time «Storm Hawks» should not learn my plans prematurely. Yet time, especially for Piper …. Only it was entrusted to you to find one thing about which I asked …. After all not for nothing I have opened "a space" portal …. By the way, you have executed my commission?

- Yes, Master Cyclonis, - the Dark Ace has nodded, stretching to the Master a stone which all was poured by red colour. Cyclonis took this crystal and has there and then continued the notation.

- Well! On what I have stopped, ah, yes. And so, the Dark Ace, the task was only two: to get a crystal and to make so that «Storm Hawks» did not disturb. Also it was not obligatory to attack them …. Only in vain used so much crystals ….

- But, Master Cyclonis, importunate «Storm Hawks» to us was not possible to come off these …. It was necessary to attack them ….

- Yes, and apparently, they have won a victory over you. To be exact speaking, the Dark Ace, you after all were overcome by a local little girl who even does not know about existence of sky knights ….

- All so, Master Cyclonis, - the Dark Ace has told with disappointment. - but I can assure you that this local little girl owned unusual technics of battle. It even had a firm movement, as at the present sky knight ….

- Hmmm, it is interesting …, - Cyclonis has reflected. During the criticism, she tested that red crystal which to it delivered the Dark Ace. She tried to influence it other two crystals. Cyclonis tried to unite as though these two crystals in one, but it turned out nothing.

- What? How so? A crystal after all that what is necessary! I understand nothing.

And Cyclonis whence from a ceiling has brought to itself the book. And judging by appearance and old cover, this book was years so 300, it is not less. Having looked through some pages, Cyclonis, apparently, has found the answer to her question.  
- «To activate force a « Uniting » crystal, the drop of blood of the innocent soul which heart fights is necessary, and her soul treats others …». Never understood such book delirium …. «Which Heart fights, and her soul treats others». Apparently, this innocent soul should remain live, and here that her soul means «treats others»? About, I, apparently, have understood, about whom here speech …. Dark Ace, is necessary to you urgent business. Visit to «Storm Hawks», take the sample of blood of Piper, only as it is possible more accurately. Try to make so that neither she, nor other members «Storm Hawks» have noticed nothing. I think, the treating crystal is required to you, - Cyclonis has told, handing over to the Dark Ace a small green crystal.

- Yes, my Master, thanks.

- And one more thing. Apparently, that local little girl now is together with «Storm Hawks». And time it has shown such activity, it it will be possible to send to work on factory terra Gale.

- Well, Cyclonis, I can start the tasks?

- You can not, the Dark Ace, and is obliged! Go, - she has told last phrase softly.

- I obey, the Master, - the Dark Ace has nodded.

The Dark Ace left a laboratory office of Cyclonis, has collected group cyclonians, that is differently group "Talons" and has told it with a certain aggression:

- All for me!

And all have departed on the red skimmers on searches «Storm Haws». And at this time the Dark Ace about himself has thought: «This time – no mercy».

Chapter 6: the dream as it is

So, now Jenna of the whole two weeks will be far from the house, on Condor, will see the new world which was called Atmos. On the one hand she was interesting to it, and with another – she was terrible …. Sometimes, she thought, what for she has persuaded a command to take her with theirself? She was imposed, what for? Though, Jenna could return easy to herself home, but any unimaginable force held her on Condor. And this force seemed to it such pleasant and filling that she simply could not leave Condor, in any way. Besides, guys for her already many have made: have sheltered, so to say, have given a roof, that is a separate cabin by the ship. It, by the way, looked very lovely. There there was a round window, under it there was a small bed with a beige coverlet, nearly a bedside table, it is a little more to the right from an input in a cabin there was a table which was similar more on laboratory, and a turning chair. And as it was already absolutely dark, Stork declared on portable radio set which were how Jenna has noticed, in all cabins on all Condor:

«A command – a release, I turn on the autopilot. And by the way, we have just overcome a portal« spaces »and already we are on Atmos. All good night. The communication end».

Perfectly, now it was possible to have a rest. Jenna only has lain down, has concerned with a head of a pillow and at once she was chopped off. Day was heavy for all of them, and it was necessary to fill forces. Jenna any delirium, to be exact cyclonian dreamt. Yes, that cyclonian which she has won last fight.

His called the Dark Ace. Aerrow has told about him. Has told, what exactly he has betrayed sky knights and that day many has destroyed. And the next years, the Dark Ace never lost in sky duels. Though, as Aerrow has told, the Dark Ace has got out of the shape, and once he has won him. And already the Dark Ace was won also by Jenna.

And so, her house dreams it. She sits on a swing, shakes, as suddenly sees, how from the sky the power charge flies and falls directly on her. Jenna has jumped aside aside, has evaded. And that cyclonian, the Dark Ace, laughs. And here, when het was low over the earth, speaks to her.

- Оw, who I see …. What, did not expect my visit?

Jenna has answered nothing. And only took a fan rake and has tried to ram the engine of the skimmer of the Dark Ace, but he has evaded. And, its behaviour when it nevertheless has landed on the earth was very strange. Dark Ace has risen from the skimmer, and began to approach to Jenna. She, without losing vigilance, has directed a fan rake on him so that he stood in metre from Jenna. He has spitefully smiled, and has told, hardly constraining a snicker:

- Ha-ha! And you think me to stop with it?

- Generally, yes, - Jenna indifferently has answered.

And they began to battle. And this time, Jenna kept any more so badly as at the first meeting with him, but, eventually, the Dark Ace chops off a fan rake, pushes her, drives into a corner houses and puts the red power sword to her neck. But this time, the Dark Ace was on so much close from Jenna that she could to see pupils of its blood-red eyes distinctly. And as it seemed to it, one pupil at it was normal, and another – expanded. Looking up Jenna's eyes, the Dark Ace has told:

- If you will conceive to prevent plans of Cyclonis it will be possible nothing to you! This time nobody will stop her! And especially you! - the Dark Ace has examined Jenna from head to foot. - surrender …. is better,- he has whispered Jenna over an ear.

- Never, - she has answered it defiantly, but is proud enough and is reserved, and then has given to him in a groin. But Dark Ace, as though knowing her intentions, has sharply departed and by that has avoided her blow.

- And you impudent, I like it, - the Dark Ace has grinned. - you would be the great commander in «Talons».

- Is that the offer? - Has asked Jenna with watchfulness.

- You can count it as you want, but such people as you, in army Cyclonia are welcomed ….

- No, - Jenna shaked her head. - I will never work in Cyclonia, and especially be the commander in «Talons».

- We still will look at it, - with a jeer the Dark Ace has answered. And here he has unexpectedly struck the blow, and she has woken up.

There was a morning. Weather was solar, through a window the bright bunch of a sunlight made the way, shining with that a cabin of Jenna.

«All good morning, - has told on a portable radio set of Stork. - Day now today good …, while good. In half an hour we will be on terra Saharr. So to all of you I recommend is live to get up and quickly to gather. Ahead we will have an unlucky day».

Into the account of day Stork was right – day it will be valid heavy. And if to tell more precisely all these two weeks will be very heavy.

Chapter 7: the Gift from above.

So, the first terra of Jenna –Saharr. Basically, as well as it, on this terra had a continuous sand. On it parking lots of the air ships and the skimmers, two small buildings took place, some trading tents and a racing line, and in the distance were seen the mountains similar what were in Preria. Jenna, Finn, Aerrow and Piper have gone to choose to her ammunition. Guys had some grist so on the skimmer, the weapon and an armour will suffice.

- Hey, Jenn, how to you such form? - Finn has shown some armour. They were, at first sight, very bulky.

- Finn, - shaked a head of Piper.- Are a man's armour!

- And for me they are good, - Finn has smiled.

- Can I help you? - The seller has addressed to was the old man, years 50, low height with a grey hair.

- Armour on her is necessary for us, - Aerrow has told, showing on Jenna gesture.

The seller has attentively examined it from head to foot. Then he has told.

- I have one armour, but they go one complete set together with the skimmer and a sword. I can concede and give you them free of charge ….

- And in what a dirty trick? - Aerrow at the seller has taken an interest. - why they are free?

The seller as if something was frightened, has looked round on the parties and has jostled Jenna, Aerrow, Finn and Piper in the tent. There had armour which lay all in one heap, two skimmers, on a wall everyones hung the weapon: spears, double and single swords, crossbows, nunchucks, and also any posters, cards, drawings. And still, for its old man has got all guys in tent? Whether he - cyclonian?

- In what business, what for you here have dragged us, and still so hasty? - Having been surprised, Piper has pricked up the ears.

- You after all those «Storm Hawks»? - The grandfather-seller has asked.

- Well, like as, yes, - Finn has nodded.

- Simply be extremely careful, - the old man has warned us. - for you recently searched cyclonians. And about you, the girl, too asked.

- About me? - Jenna was surprised, having understood that the question concerns her. - but, what for? What from me it is necessary to them?

- It is said that someone has helped with last fight «Storm Hawks» to overcome cyclonians and apparently, it is you, the girl. The Dark Ace has promised to revenge you. What is your name?

- Jenna, - the girl has told.

- It is very pleasant to see the new sky knight in our corner of the world, - the old man was delighted.

- But I not the sky knight at all, - shaked Jenna a head. - an armour, the weapon and the skimmer are simply necessary to me.

- How so not the knight? - The grandfather was surprised. - after all only the true sky knight can throw down a challenge cyclonians! But, I think that time will soon come, and you will become the present sky knight, as well as your friends, - the seller has added, showing to gesture on Piper, Finn and Aerrow.

- Thanks for the prevention apropos cyclonians, sir, - has started to tell Aerrow. - But you after all have told, what can give us an armour, the weapon and the skimmer free of charge, yes? And we after all behind it here also have come ….

- I unless told this? - Has scratched a forehead the seller. Yes, seemingly, he suffered easy degree of a sclerosis.

- Yes, spoke, - began to convince its Piper. - Just before when you here have dragged us!

- Ah, yes, precisely, precisely, - the grandfather has nodded. - so, let's look …. So, yes where they? Where I have put them? Ah, here they are.

The old man has got any old dusty box from under the desktop. Having opened it, we have understood at once that it is an armour. About, there was the most beautiful armour which Jenna ever saw. It was polished, matte, almost a silver armour. In a box there were two for shoulders, a board for area of a stomach and for the breast area, two for hips and an armour on a hand. And that armour for shoulders and for hips has been made so that each slices became were imposed against each other. Having examined this armour, the seller has heaved a deep sigh:

- When I was still young, and I had more enough forces, it worked as the smith. And on daughter's 18'th birthday I have shaped this armour, specially for her …. But I so could not present them till now …. My daughter very much early became the sky knight. She was the scout of a squadron «Wild Owls». My daughter did the big successes. She was fond of crystals and perfectly owned fights on swords. But here once it caused on battle with cyclonians. It was the most bloody battle for all history of Atmos. Not many therefrom have come back home, including my daughter …, - he has begun to cry. - here, Jenna, take this armour, they to you will be just ….

- This great honour to me, but I cannot accept them, it will be not correct!

- Take, - persuaded Jenna the old man. - I am more to anybody I can not give them, and especially to sell …. And they will serve you faithfully. Besides, you something have reminded me my daughter.

And the old man has pulled out an old photo from the pocket. There his wife and the daughter have been represented it. The daughter of the seller was simply a copy of Jenna, only was blondy and hadn't a birthmark forehead, as at Jenna.

- Yes, really, - Piper was surprised. - Similarities are amazing!

- Not that word, - Finn was surprised. - Sweet!

- It is interesting, - has shaken Jenna a head.

And here any strange noise was distributed. It was similar to a sound of landing skimmers.

- Such sound of motors is only at cyclonians' skimmers. It is time to you to leave! Here!

The old man has quickly cleaned a photo back to himself in a pocket, and has hastened guys to a black exit. But before it, he has handed over an armour, has spent Jenna to the skimmer standing directly at a black exit. It was the skimmer with light-lilac inserts and with the image of a snowy owl. With a skimmer side a sheath from a sword has been built in. In a sheath there was a sword.

- Here, Jenna, now this all yours! And now depart …. Stand, - the old man has suddenly stopped guys. - It seems, cyclonians go here. Do not depart yet, and they you will hear that. Hide! And without a sound.

Guys all have at once nodded. The old man took one crystal from a pocket and has applied it. Jenna together with Piper, Aerrow and Finn became invisible. And as soon as the old man has applied the crystal, three have come into tent cyclonian, but among them there was no Dark Ace. One of them has told:

- Listen, the seller, you did not see here «Storm Hawks»?

- No, I did not see, - shaked a head the seller.

- To whom you here fill in? We perfectly saw their ship!

- Means, they to me did not come, - the grandfather easy answered.

- Look at me, - has threatened cyclonian. - If it will appear that you hide them, you will arrest, as their accomplice!

- Misters policemen what me sense them to hide? Then to serve time instead of them? Agree, it absolutely sounds ridiculously ….

- To be silent, - the policeman cut off. - we not on it to you have come. You here that to us tell, you have an updated directory on crystals?

- It is the classified information! - the grandfather has shaken a head.

- We know, - policemen have grinned. - so, bear, give, and hurry up! Or you ….

Cyclonians all have at once directed the spears on the old man. The grandfather has got a fright, and the directory in a subsidiary premise began to ransack at himself. After a while, he comes back together with fatted the book. It was in beautiful gold cover and, judging by a kind, was very new. Cyclonians have simply snatched out the book from hands of the poor seller, have looked through it a little and have closed. The most important policeman has appeared very happy. Having examined the book once again, he has transferred to other policeman who is more to the right from him, and then has told to the old man:

- It's great! Now listen here! If you do not want troubles, keep mum about our visit, clearly is better?

- Yes!

- Well, go, guys ….

When cyclonians have left, all of us again became visible: Jenna, Aerrow, Finn and Piper.

- Interesting, what for cyclonian this directory on crystals was necessary? - Has asked us Aerrow.

- Most likely, it was necessary for Master Cyclonis. But for what? - Has assumed Piper.

- So let's find out it! - Jenna in the affirmative has told. She simply did not like behaviour cyclonians. Very much they have ungirdled: create that want, and, the most interesting, it it is all escapes punishment! And only Jenna was going to go after cyclonians, but she was stopped by Aerrow.

- No, - having seized Jenna for a hand, Aerrow has told.

- But why? - Jenna was surprised.

- First, they search for us and search carefully. Secondly, you are yet ready to battle to them!  
- Aerrow, dude, - Finn has interrupted Aerrow. – it has never stopped us! Besides, Jenna already battled to them, of that to us to be afraid?

- Yes, I know, Finn to be afraid to us there is nothing, but, it seems to me, here business completely not pure ….

- About what you, Aerrow? - Steadfastly having looked in eyes of the leader, has asked Piper.

- If I knew for certain, - Aerrow has sighed. - Well, go to Condor.

- Yeah, - have nodded all together.

And Jenna with Piper, Finn and Aerrow have gone to the ship, together with new acquisition. As soon as they have come on Condor, Jenna has first of all gone to herself to a cabin, to try on a new armour. They have sat down to her simply ideally. When she has adjusted an armour on her size, Jenna left on the bridge.

And in the meantime, while children went behind an armour, the skimmer and the weapon, Junko, Radarr and Stork all repaired the ship. After last battle with cyclonians, Condor has strongly enough suffered. On the bridge there were all members of team. Piper studied a Cyclonis's map, to be exact its copy, Finn carefully watched a radar, Radarr helped Junko to repair pipes which, judging by a kind, were necessary for fuel giving in the engine, and Stork verified co-ordinates and counted the general time of flight. Aerrow in the meantime talked to Stork.

- Aerrow, listen, - Stork has nervously told. - I here have calculated, in general, to us with Junko and Radarr what to repair Condor, it is required two days, that is today and tomorrow.

- And earlier in any way it is impossible? - Has shaken a head of Aerrow.

- It is possible, if you want directly in air unexpectedly to blow up! Sorry, Aerrow, earlier in any way is impossible ….

- Aerrow, something happened? - Jenna has accurately asked Aerrow. During conversation with the navigator, nobody paid to her of attention, and she stood behind. But, when Jenna has called to Aerrow, to her all command has turned back. They have been shocked by her kind: she was now in an armour. Having come off the affairs, Piper, Finn, Junko, Radarr, Aerrow and Stork have started her to consider attentively, to be exact, its new armour.

- Sweet! - the Finn has gasped. – Chika Cha, simply smartly!

- Now to you any cyclonian not a hindrance, - has picked up Junko.

- What beautiful armour, - Piper has told, lovely having smiled. - you they very much go!

- Thanks, - Jenna has told.

- Wow, - одобряюще having looked at her, Aerrow has told. - You now directly as the real sky knight!

- Hmm, the interesting alloy, - has bypassed round Jenna Stork, attentively having studied an armour. - an alloy of the titan, a steel and aluminium …. For the first time I see such combination of metals …. By the form lungs, but, nevertheless, they very strong, - Stork has knocked on an armour attached to the right shoulder of Jenna. - And madly expensive! For how many to you them have sold?

- To us have given them free of charge. The sword and the skimmer too …, - has told Aerrow.

- Well, to you though in something has carried, - Stork has deeply sighed. - So, time we here will be late, what you will do? - Has asked Stork, having stared at Jenna.

- Hmmm, - she has thought. - likely, we will train. You after all, Stork, yourself said that on Atmos without an armour, the weapon and the skimmer it is impossible. Yes, now at me all it has appeared, but it is not enough of it. It is necessary to learn still to go by the skimmer, to learn to battle in flight and in general ….

- Jenna is right, - has supported its Aerrow. - Today we will begin training. I will try to teach all volume that I know.

- Well, Aerrow, - has nodded Stork, gradually having started the work from which has distracted it recently Aerrow. - Now Jenna will be completely under your guardianship.

- Well, - has addressed to Jenna Aerrow. - When we will start to train?

- Yes though now! - with a smile she has answered.

Half-day, Aerrow learnt Jenna to driving on the skimmer. At first, they went by the ground, and then – in air. As Jenna seemed, she was very good schoolgirl. She simply seized all hurriedly, was very quickly trained. Then, other half of day, Aerrow learnt her how to battle on swords (both on the earth, and in air). To tell more precisely, at Aerrow was two swords, and at Jenna - one. But, nevertheless, at she all movements practically turned out from the first. Even during training, Jenna managed to win Aerrow. He has been very shocked and at the same time was very glad for her that she did such enormous successes. But, you see, one day was to become the full sky knight very little.

Chapter 8: Dirty business.

There has come the next day. Weather was clear, as yesterday. And for fastening of yesterday's results, Aerrow again trained Jenna. On skimmers they with Aerrow have gone practically to the depth of desert as though to hand over the test on the passed material. Having dispersed till demanded speed, Jenna has switched the skimmer in a flight mode. And her test consisted in flying about all obstacles, without having scratched the skimmer. At first sight, such task not hard seemed to it, but soon she has understood that she was cheerful, and it very much was pleasant to it. Jenna has unmistakably flown about all rocks, and here, at last, there was last stage to hand over the test. She needed to take off from a cave (all these tests of Aerrow has spent in a cave), besides, that the crack conducting on an exit, was enough small that through it the skimmer has flown by. It was necessary to clean wings for some time. But, as though there was no difficult this task, Jenna with it has consulted. Having taken off from a cave, Jenna, and then and Aerrow, have landed on the earth. After that tasks, at her terribly hooted feet and hands shivered, and pulse banged to it directly under a throat. The matter is that Jenna was tired. Driving on the skimmer is to you not the same that driving on a bicycle, and is much more difficult. In general while she has recovered the breath, Aerrow to Jenna has told:

- Well, I can congratulate you, Jenna. You have handed over the very first test for Atmos perfectly well! But, I see that you were tired, so, have gone on Condor.

- Yes, - she has heavy sighed. - certainly …. Have gone ….

And they have gone on Condor. The return trip has given to Jenna huge pleasure! Even her weariness somewhere was gone, and they with Aerrow have decided to arrange races. But, as one would expect, Aerrow has arrived to Condor the first. He was the class goer. Once, Aerrow told Jenna on training, he has won motorcycle races on terra Saharr. Here, now, when Jenna with Aerrow have reached on Condor, guys have decided to take rest a little and something to have a bite. The meal was prepared by Piper. The dish was called «soup from turtle-fish claws». The name of such dish of Jenna did not inspire special trust but when she has tasted Jenna has been pleasantly surprised. And soup has appeared tasty, and even very much. When the command has eaten, all have dispersed on the affairs: Radarr still helped Junko, Aerrow has lain down to have a sleep (training – business terribly tiresome), Finn have sent to tide up Condor (the order should be everywhere and in all!) And we with Piper remained to wash ware on kitchen. Jenna was at a sink, Piper helped her to wipe ware. Well and somehow by itself at them conversation has begun. The beginnings of Piper first dialogue:

- Aerrow said, what he trains you in any tricks on driving, on struggle, yes?

- Yes, also I can tell with pleasure that he leaves the excellent teacher! All so is interesting to me ….

- Hmmm, - Piper has smiled. - I remember the first day when I have sat down for the skimmer …. Yes, it was amusing …. And, Jenna, you, by the way, with Aerrow started to train to do firm movement?

- Not still. Aerrow speaks, while early. Should pass though one week that elementary driving and flight on the skimmer should not be such rude, as at me, and smooth and soft. And fight on swords …. If you saw me from outside …., - she has laughed.

- Oh, be not over-modest, - has patted her shoulder Piper. - Aerrow said that you seize at once all hurriedly. Will not pass also weeks as you will become the full sky knight ….

- But I after all it will not become …, - shaked Jenna a head.

- Why not?

- Yes the matter is that I not inhabitant Atmos. I after all from other world, you remember? And in our world of sky knights is not present ….

- Yes, maybe, at you there sky knights also are not present at all, - began to console her Piper. - But all the same think. Here look: Cyclonis it was possible to create somehow a portal of "space" which conducts in your world. And, most likely, she knew that in that world there will be no knights. Nobody can resist to Cyclonia, except sky knights. And if you become sky knights your terra will have a chance of rescue from terror of Cyclonia ….

- And after all it is true, Piper, - has reflected Jenna. - Yes, precisely, I have understood! I will become the sky knight, I will help people that I always wanted it! And in case of an attack of Master Cyclonis, I will attack her army until there will arrive help. I will win time! Piper, you are the genius!

And Jenna has embraced Piper. That did not oppose to her, and has embraced her too. It seems, Jenna had a new friend. It was great!

- I am glad to you to help, - Piper has told. - And still ….

- What is Piper? - Has asked Jenna, finishing washing last plate.

- Yes I have simply thought, - Piper reflected, accepting at Jenna a plate. - and nevertheless: what for cyclonian that directory was necessary? Interesting …, and we after all could learn the helpful information on Cyclonis's plan ….

- Wait, - has interrupted Jenna Piper. - That is, you suggest to go on investigation to cyclonians which as though search for us, in the meantime? Piper, I personally consider that it's ….

- Crazy idea, yeah, I know ….  
- No, at all is not. Fairly to tell, to me those cyclonians then have strongly enraged! As so it is possible theirself for a message: to frighten the defenceless old man, to rob him and still besides to blackmail. It it so is simple from hands will not descend! I consider that we should descend on investigation and all to find out!

- Wonderful, - Piper was delighted. - But to begin with we should take with ourselves some crystals. We will go with me to laboratory, wil you help?

- Ok, no problem, - Jenna has agreed.

When they with Piper have up to the end cleaned all kitchen, they have gone at once to laboratory Piper. It was the small cabin in which there were many boxes with crystals. Were both red, and dark blue, and green etc. On a laboratory table there were still some crystals: one was azure colour, another light-emerald, the third was blue-violet, and last was red.

- Piper, - Jenna was surprised. - And what for to you in laboratory so it is a lot of crystals?

- I investigate them, - Piper while she searched for something in boxes easy answered it. - oh, forgive me, I didn't tell you at once: I' expert in crystals. Well, that is, I study their functions and property.

- About, it should be interesting, - Jenna has told.

- Yeah, - Piper has nodded, getting from a box a blue crystal. - here, this, for example, a freezing crystal. We take with themselves.

Piper has given Jenna this crystal. It was very cold, and she long could not have control over it. As if, as if it has been made of ice.

- Piper, I am cold. Where it to put?

- Take a bag. It costs directly at an input. Yes, also put still this there.

Jenna and has made. As Piper has told, the bag stood at an input in laboratory. She there and then but as it is possible more accurately, has put in a bag a blue crystal, and then one more which was just stretched to it by the friend. It was the blue-violet crystal.

- And this for what? - Jenna has taken an interest.

- It is a crystal-invisible being. It will make us with you invisible. Well, I think, they quite will suffice. We go!

And they have gone again on terra Saharr, to spy for cyclonians. A few having wandered on the market, Jenna with Piper any cyclonian have not found. Also have decided to pass in one of the greatest buildings terra Sahar. One of them of buildings there was a library, another - hospital. They were included into library. Walking by cases, they with Piper have found out nobody, even civilians.

- Piper, it not seems to you it is strange? - Has asked Jenna. At present she has felt fear.

- Yes, Jenna, apparently, - has answered Piper with a shivering voice. It too has been slightly frightened.

- Piper, - she has called the friend in a whisper. - Look ….

Densely having leant against one bookcase, Jenna has shown Piper that she has seen. On an input in library stood cyclonian. He was one, and it was natural. After all it was own person the Dark Ace. And he in hands had that directory on crystals. He has called, most likely, the librarian. And there and then to him there was a person in points without frames, years 45, with grey-green hair and with moustaches.

- Listen, - the Dark Ace has asked the librarian, gazing about. - to you here nobody came?

- No, the Dark Ace, - a shivering voice has answered the man. - Here anybody is not present!

- Perfectly, - patiently the Dark Ace has told. - then disappear! Also listen to me: if to whom you will let out that on this terra are cyclonians it is strong about it you will regret. Even the death for you will seem paradise! To you all is clear?

- Yes, s-s-sir, clearly, - the librarian has nodded.

- And still something, - the Dark Ace has stopped the man. - do not give a sign that you are frightened. And that us you will expose, clearly?

- Yes, - the librarian has answered with quieter voice and there and then left.

And here now in library there were Jenna with Piper and the Dark Ace. At soul mates have not jumped out nearly. Together against the Dark Ace they will not stand! But, having remembered one very important detail, Piper has calmed Jenna:

- I am assured that the Dark Ace does not deliver us many problems. I do not think that Master Cyclonis allows him to play in her toys ….

- You mean a crystal-invisible being? - As though having read its thoughts, has asked Jenna the friend in a whisper. Acoustics in library was very good. Even the most insignificant rustle was perfectly audible.

- Yes, it, - Piper has silently answered it, getting a blue-violet crystal from a bag which has been attached on a waist and is slightly lowered on hips. - so that our mission will be very easy and cheerful.  
- So give we will begin, - has picked up Jenna idea of Piper.

Having seized a crystal is stronger, Jenna with Piper there and then became invisible. And it was just in time because the Dark Ace has sharply directed in their party. Girlfriends have nestled to each other, and the Dark Ace stood only in metre from them. He has attentively looked round on the parties, and, having noticed nothing suspicious, has deeply sighed.

- Likely it seemed, - the Dark Ace has told, having directed in depth of library where was reading hall. Girls went trace not to lose track of him. He with a roar has thrown a directory on a table, and that has casually opened on page «the Uniting crystal». But he has there and then closed it and somewhere has departed. Jenna with Piper have there and then approached to the book and again became visible. After all to thumb through the book not so conveniently when you do not see own hands.

- Piper, - Jenna to the friend in half-voices has told. - you while search for the data necessary to you, and I will rise on the guard. As he will come back only, I will inform.

- Well, Jenna, - has nodded Piper, attentively examining a directory. - only be more careful!

- Aha, - Jenna Piper has answered. And, by the way, she with Aerrow too passed it on training during struggle on swords. So, in spywork Jenna already though understood something.

Piper thumbed through pages of a new directory, keeping the eyes glued. As if she has steeped in the book. Jenna, in the meantime, periodically looked out because of bookcases, watched that the Dark Ace has not caught her with Piper in espionage. And here any noise in the end of a corridor was suddenly distributed. It should be the Dark Ace comes back back. And here his shade, then and he has already seemed.

- Piper, - has called to Jenna the friend as it is possible silently but so that she has heard. - he goes here, we must leave, faster!

- Aha, now, one more minute, - Piper has waved away. - I never saw anything similar! Here in this directory so all is in detail painted. All possible properties and applications of crystals! And I studied all crystals by means of tests and errors ….

- Piper, - has called to Jenna the friend once again, carefully looking out because of a case. The Dark Ace was already much closer. She even could see distinctly its emblem «red bird».- He is already very close! It is time to us to leave! Urgently!

- And where is he? - Having come off the book and having turned back, has asked Piper. Jenna has once again looked out because of a case and truth: in a corridor was nobody.

- Strange, I after all just saw him! - Jenna was surprised. - Piper, here something not so …. Piper?

Piper lay on a floor without consciousness. At Jenna such sensation as if someone has cut down her was created. And this someone was the Dark Ace because in library except their three more was nobody. And here Jenna has run up to the friend. On a nape at Piper blood flew.

- Piper, Piper! - she tried to result the friend in feelings. - Regain consciousness! Do not worry, I will help you….

- And me too, - suddenly was heard at Jenna behind the back someone's man's voice. She has slowly turned back and has seen the Dark Ace. Jenna, without having become puzzled, she was pulled behind the sword, but the Dark Ace has appeared faster and has cut down her. She has instantly fainted and only heard in the sleep as the Dark Ace ominously laughed ….

Chapter 9: "Bloody" story.

Having passed a few time, Jenna has soon regained consciousness. Her hands have been connected, and the sword at her behind the back was not. The Dark Ace did something with Piper. But what exactly he did, it was not visible to it. He stood to Jenna a back. And it was his error. Jenna in the childhood had a trauma: she have beaten out a thumb joint on the left hand. When it have inserted it back, she has soon understood that could herself and beat out without serious consequences to herself a joint and insert it into place. And she has used it. Jenna was quickly released, has found the sword, (it was about a bookcase because of which she watched the Dark Ace), than she took stronger, has silently crept to the Dark Ace and has put the sword to his nape.

- And now has immediately turned and has departed from Piper, - she has told to the Dark Ace defiantly. The Dark Ace was in shock because that Jenna was somehow released and stood behind him with a sword which she has put to his back part of a neck. He needed to do now nothing how to obey her, and he has slowly turned and has departed from Piper.

- Admit, what you with her have made? - With watchfulness Jenna has asked the Dark Ace. - you that, have killed her?

- It not on my behalf, - Coolly dark Ace has answered. - she only has fainted …. And here is how you could be released?

- Do not «translate an arrow» me, - Jenna has snapped. - Is not your mind business! You is better to me answer: what it was necessary for you from Piper?

- It you does not concern …, - has shaken a head cyclonian.

- You know, what, the Dark Ace? Here questions are set by me! So answer on them! - having put a sword to a throat cyclonian, the girl on him has become angry. Jenna any more did not have any fear, but only persistence and determination. And though she was on a head more low growth of the Dark Ace, she has felt at him a certain fear.

- Do you really ask questions here? - Maliciously having smiled, the Dark Ace was surprised. – So, we will find out it….

It is unexpected for the Dark Ace has taken out because of a back a sword and has beaten off her sword aside. But Jenna has not dropped it, and has immediately struck it back. Fight also has begun. And this time, she fought very well. Turned aside from any blows of the Dark Ace and put. Fight proceeded minutes 40. Even the dark Ace has praised her:

- You are in good form! Still two weeks of trainings, and you would leave the remarkable commander in group "Talons".

- Aha, was lost in day-dreams, - having taken of its scornful view, Jenna has told. - You return that took from Piper … is better.  
- Or what? - The Dark Ace has snapped. - Wait, who are you actually?

- You don't remember me? - Jenna was surprised. - You then still have confused me with Aerrow ….

- Ah, yes, precisely! You are that innocent impudent little girl …, - have remembered the Dark Ace.

- Yes, that little girl who has overcome you in no time, - has grinned Jenna. And fight all proceeded in the meantime. - and my name is Jenna ….

- Do not make mischief! - the Dark Ace has dared to it. - Ou, you got a new armour? And it that for an emblem? Familiar enough ….

And here the Dark Ace all the same has beaten off at the girl from hands a sword and has driven into a corner. On one of an armour there was a badge reminding an owl. Cyclonian attentively it has examined and has told:

- Hmm, «Wild Owls». Yes, I remember such squadron of scouts …. So means, you, Jenna, now you are the new sky knight of a squadron «Wild Owls»? As it is lovely ….

- Well, and what are you waiting for? - She has asked at cyclonian. – Come on, kill me! I'm already the sky knight! You will just fill up the collection ….

- I do not want to kill you, - having shaken a head, the Dark Ace has taken the sword aside.

- You do not want? - Jenna was surprised. - And in what has put?

- Even if you learn it, it will change nothing, - the Dark Ace has easy told. And suddenly he suffices her for a hand, strong her clasps and puts to her the sword which shone "blood-red" beams. Then, he has moved Jenna to an exit from library and speaks to her over an ear:

- You will behave quietly, your friends will not suffer ….

- And how Piper? You after all have deafened her ….

- But she will live, - the Dark Ace has grinned.

They were almost at the exit as the friend in the street was heard: «Cyclonians here, cyclonians here! All to the weapon! Attack them!»

- How they have learnt, what we are here? - The Dark Ace was surprised.

And in the end of a corridor, near a table there was Piper. She was whole and safe. She had a portable radio set. Most likely, She has caused the command «Storm Hawks» and has informed them on presence cyclonians. When Piper has waved with a hand to the Dark Ace, that has weakened a grasp, and Jenna could escape. Having released, she has there and then rushed to the sword, and the Dark Ace has run after her. And it nevertheless, contrary to all expectations, could not catch up with Jenna. She has quickly picked up a sword and has directed it on the Dark Ace. He was in a trap: behind there was Piper, and in front – Jenna. But he nearly was not frightened. The Dark Ace has suddenly got any control panel from a pocket and has pressed the greatest button. Suddenly to library there drives the skimmer and nearly does not force down Piper and Jenna, but they have jumped aside in time aside. The Dark Ace has cleaned in the meantime the "red" sword for a back and has jumped on the skimmer. And at last he has told Jenna:

- I will return for you another time when you will not expect it, - the Dark Ace has told, quickly having left library.

Jenna has lifted Piper on feet, and they have run after the Dark Ace. He and five more cyclonians were already in air and departed, most likely, on Cyclonia. Only also he was audible, as the Dark Ace was filled in from laughter. Jenna has still thought: «That it so all time laughs? Not that he took what wanted from Piper? Piper ….»

- My God, Piper, - was terrified by Jenna. - You after all …. In blood?

- With me everything is all right, Jenna, - its friend calmed. - also there is at me no blood ….

- But was after all! I saw, - confirmed Jenna. - Here, directly on a nape ….

- With me all is good, - has touched a nape of Piper. - Here, you see, there is no blood.

- It is strange, - Jenna has become thoughtful. - Stand, Piper, look, on a floor something shines ….

And truth, on a floor something lay. Piper has approached there more close and has lifted any small green pebble.

- It is a treating crystal, - Piper has told. - Last time of its visor at us Cyclonis. This crystal was dropped, probably, by the Dark Ace when sat down on the skimmer ….

- Treating, you speak? - Has reached Jenna. - Then all is clear: the Dark Ace has cured you when you were without consciousness ….

- Jenna, and this version totally ludicrous not seems to you?

- It seems, Piper. But for something he has made it …. He, apparently, at you searched for something. Look on pockets, can, he has pulled down any crystal?  
- No, all on a place, - having rummaged around at itself a bag, has declared Piper. - All crystals lie in a bag. By the way, and where that directory on crystals?

The directory has been torn on set of slices. It is unique that from it has escaped, it is cover.

- Do not endure Piper, - has patted Jenna shoulder the of the friend, having seen that she has deeply sighed and has hung up a head below shoulders. - besides we have with you one thing. This green crystal! We will find out, for what the Dark Ace has cured you ….

- And how we learn it? - Piper was surprised.

- I after all the doctor, have forgotten?

- And you with it will consult? Well, that is, you can define, why the Dark Ace so has arrived?

- I cannot promise anything, but I will try to do the utmost! We go on Condor …,- Jenna has told. And here they were going to leave library as from the sky to them Aerrow with Radarrom, Finn and Junko land. Aerrow starts to speak to the first:

- Girls, where you were? We so long searched for you, and all are not present you and are not present!

- You, guys, to us simply will not believe …, - has started to tell Piper.

- And you begin, - Junko has told.

- And don't tell us that you together have gone to spy for cyclonians which we have just banished, have then met the Dark Ace …, - there has begun the narration Finn. But Jenna has interrupted him.

- Basically, all it was, - she has nodded.

- Jenna, Piper, what? - Has opened eyes of Aerrow. - You though thought of consequences? What with you could happen?

- Well that has occurred, has occurred, - Jenna has shrugged shoulders. - but, we have something. Show, Piper.

And Piper has shown to guys our find: small green crystal.

- Hey, same after all that crystal with which help you me, Piper, has cured once, - has told Aerrow. And his anger has gradually passed to favour.

- Yes, it is that, - with a smile Piper has answered. - It was casually dropped by the Dark Ace, and as confirms Jenna, he has cured me….

- The interesting version, - Finn has declared. - Only, why he did this? He after all dark heart hates us and at the first possibility, without reflecting, will kill!

- Here we also want to find out it, - Jenna has told.

- So let's do it, - has picked up idea of Junko.

- Perfectly, - has supported idea of Aerrow. - We go on Condor.

And little girls have gone on skimmers to Condor. Villages Piper to Aerrow, Jenna – to Finn. Safely having reached the ship, Stork has caused Jenna and Piper on a carpet. He has started to saw Jenna of the first as it was on Condor of the newcomer:

- I after all warned you, Jenna, - has begun the notation of Stork. - you will stumble – you will go home. You have disobeyed me, have got to trouble and have involved in this Piper so means – fly home!

- Stork, - Piper began to intercede for her.- I has involved Jenna in it, and at a meeting with the Dark Ace she for me has interceded. When Jenna has told to me that the Dark Ace close and that to us is time to leave, I have not listened to her. If we have left therefrom in time anything would not occur ….

- And any excuses, the girl, - continued to tell Stork, without paying attention to Piper. - Time you have got to danger, …. Wait, Piper! You say, what it was your idea to spy for cyclonians?

- Yes, Stork, - has hung Piper. She likely knew that to her now will fly under the full program, but Jenna has interceded for friend:

- Perhaps, the idea was Piper, but I have supported her in it! So it will be fair to send me home. Besides, the skimmer at me is, and home I will find road ….

- Well, - Stork was delighted. - you Can go to collect things …. Ouch!

Here Stork has leant the hand with one pipe, and it was very hot. The navigator as he is possible quickly has drawn aside a hand from a pipe. It has become covered at once by blisters. Jenna has run up to Stork to assist, but he to her in any way did not want to allow to look at a hand.

- Stork, give it here, - has asked Jenna. - The a wound fresher, the me will faster cure it….

- You, what, the doctor? - Has asked her nervously Stork. It seems that to him nobody has told about gift of Jenna - to treat people.  
- Yes, I'm the doctor! And if you give me a hand, I will take off there and then. Even scars does not remain ….

- Well, - Stork has deeply sighed. Thus at it the left eye has moved. - Me, except a hand, there is nothing to lose more.

And with these words the navigator has stretched Jenna the hand spoilt from a burn. Jenna has put at once the hand to a wound of Stork. Its wound, as well as her hand, has been lighted up by this world. Soon light has disappeared together with a burn. And even a scar does not remain. Stork has attentively examined the hand, has compressed, has unclenched, and has told:

- It is simple a miracle! Why you have not told at once, what you the doctor, and still such … such unusual?

- Well, it like as though was the secret. On mine terra the few know about this gift …. But, I will go to collect things …, - and with these words, Jenna has gone to herself to a cabin.

- Jenna, wait, - tried to stop her Piper, but Jenna already did not hear her. - Stork, what have you done?

- Me? She has told that will go home, - having crossed hands, Stork has easy told.

- Yes, but under your impact she has dared to make it, - Piper has raised the voice. - I consider that you should apologise before her!

- Who here should apologise? - Has got into conversation of Junko. He, Aerrow, Radarr and Finn all this time examined the skimmers. After all to banish cyclonians – business not artful …. And now on the bridge there was all command.

- Yes here, Junko, Stork has decided to expel Jenna and to send her home!

- Stork, is that truth? - Aerrow was surprised.

- And what? - The helmsman began to justify. – She has got to trouble, has involved in this Piper! And I after all to her spoke not to get into troubles ….

- Stork, - has interrupted its Piper. - I after all already explained: I was guilty! Go better and apologise, yet late!

- All right, - the assault has nodded. - only if we go to her all together ….

- I am with you, - have smiled Finn.

- More likely, - has hastened all Aerrow. - While she has not left yet ….

And they have gone all command to a cabin of Jenna, but she there any more was not. She was already in garage, sat on the skimmer and reflected that has occurred to her for these three days. Reflected, how she has rescued Aerrow as battled to the Dark Ace as she has made friends with Piper and as they with her spied for cyclonians... And even, as she managed an armour together with the skimmer and a sword. But, time all so has developed, she has not said goodbye to anybody, has got the motor, has opened garage and only wanted to get under way from a place as the garage was suddenly closed. Jenna has turned back and has seen all command in gathering. Has started to tell Stork:

- Jenna, listen, - slightly talking, the navigator spoke. - in general, it is a pity to me that so all has developed, and I wanted to tell …. Forgive me for behaviour. I should not shout at you!

- Yes anything terrible, - Jenna has easy answered. - I am glad that you left me to spend.

- And you unless will not remain? - Has asked Aerrow.

- Likely is not, I delivered so much problems to you ….

- Oh, what is it problems? - Piper was surprised. - You yet do not know, Finn got to what alterations.

- Hey, and why me? - The blonde-marksman was surprised.

- We simply want to tell, - has added Junko. - To be exact to ask – do not leave! Also do not think at all that you for us a burden!

- With you it is cheerful, - has added Piper.

- And I am assured, - have continued Aerrow. - you can leave the fine sky knight!

And here Radarr has run up to Jenna, took her hand and has steadfastly looked in her eyes as if tried to tell: «Jenna, do not leave, stay with us!» From this sight it was impossible to resist, and one more phrase has absolutely convinced her not to go home, and to remain on Condor.

- Besides, after all only you can define, what for I was cured by the Dark Ace. And, as you spoke, you always wanted to help people. Here, on Atmos, you can be engaged in it without any fears! Jenna, you are necessary to us! - this phrase Piper has told.

Jenna has shed tear and has embraced all guys, even Radarr. To her anybody from extraneous people is simple still did not tell such words. Though, «Storm Hawks» to her any more were not extraneous people, and, on the contrary, were even the real good friends.

Chapter 10: the Hard case.

«The logbook. Day the fourth. I have already worked with Aerrow on the skimmer, and fairly to admit, I already felt improvement of results. Now I am in the cabin, I do not know than to be engaged. After all we have departed from terra Saharr, and now we fly in a direction terra Neon. As Finn told, this class place on all to Atmos. There there was a park of entertainments. And on road we will fly on terra Tropica a few to swim for a while. There there were class beaches and the sea ….»

- Hi, - has entered to Jenna into a cabin of Piper. - Than you are engaged?

- Yes here has decided to get own logbook. Basically, I now am engaged in nothing. And what, you have any offers?

- Yes, - Piper has nodded. - It is necessary to find out, why I was cured by the Dark Ace, remember?

- I remember, - Jenna has answered. - And time it is necessary to find out, so give to it we will start!

- Perfectly, - Piper was delighted. - Come to me to laboratory.

Piper it is there and then cunning, and trace Finn comes into a cabin.

- Hey, Jenn, you now are occupied by nothing?

- Well, I now leave in laboratory to Piper, and what? Something urgent?

- Yes, is not present simply …. I wanted to offer you, can, if you become interested, I could teach you to shoot ….

- Thanks, - having smiled, Jenna has thanked Finn. - but after all I am learnt now by Aerrow.

- Yes, but it not such well-aimed marksman as me, - have told the Finn. - well, so?

- I will be now occupied, give another time, all right?

- Certainly, without problems!

Jenna has come to Piper. She something subtilized in the meantime over small green crystal. But, having seen Jenna, Piper has thrown all, took in hands a crystal and has transferred to her friend with words:

- Well, so, we will begin?

- Let's begin, - has picked up Jenna Piper.

And Jenna has begun research, and it was very much the tough job. She moved a hand over a head of Piper, then over a crystal, and she could not understand in any way in what has put. Jenna tried this procedure already three times, and at her left nothing. As a result, she has told Piper:

- In general, listen to my verdict. It seems to me, all has been arranged. We have come into library, and then after a while after the Dark Ace has entered, and the trap has slammed ….

- And how that directory? - Piper was surprised.

- It was only a bait to detain us in library for some time. It seems to me, as Cyclonis this directory is not necessary. It, for certain, has the.

- Wait, - has interrupted Jenna the friend. - to what you have begun this conversation? We now try to find out, why I was left in live by the Dark Ace?

- Oh, precisely, - Jenna has agreed. - And about it I can tell one: in you something does not suffice ….

- In what it is sense "does not suffice"? - Piper was surprised. She has thought that Jenna offends it.

- In the most direct, not in portable, - it has calmed the friend. - such sensation that the Dark Ace took any insignificant part you. Like, some drops of blood ….

- But for what? - Has asked Piper.

- If only I knew, if only …, - have shaken Jenna a head.

* * * * *

And in the meantime, while Jenna with Piper, and then and all together thought, what for it is to the Dark Ace some drops of blood, blood of Piper were required, cyclonians have arrived to theirself home on terra Cyclonia. Master Cyclonis already waited for the Dark Ace:

- Master Cyclonis, - the Dark Ace has politely addressed to the master. - I have brought to you about what you asked.

The Dark Ace hands over Cyclonis a small flask with blood of Piper. That she takes accurate a flask and speaks to the subordinate.

- Excellent work the Dark Ace! And how into the account of that little girl? You have sent it on terra Gale?

- No, Master, - with disappointment the Dark Ace has told.

- And in what there was a business? - Cyclonis was surprised, in the meantime considering a flask with contents. - Though, basically, it doesn't matter. Have a look, the Dark Ace! I now will unite two powerful crystals thanks to which soon all Atmos becomes mine!

The Dark Ace has approached more close to a laboratory table of Cyclonis. She has opened a flask, has a little shed blood on a red crystal and has directed it towards two others which were on distance of five metres from a laboratory table. The red crystal was a little lighted, but has soon gone out. And judging by a look of Cyclonis, her experiment is not has gone right.

- The Dark Ace, what for jokes? - Cyclonis has become angry. - That you to me have brought?

- It is the sample of blood «Storm Hawk» - Piper, - the Dark Ace has easy answered. - and believe to me, Master, to get it it was not so easily …. My plan has worked not absolutely how I planned it ….

- Give, I will guess, - without reducing the raised tone, Cyclonis has told. - Again that little girl?

- Yes, she is, Master.

- Well, and what is her name?

- Jenna, Master. She became much stronger, than was ….

- Hmmm, the more she spends time with «Storm Hawks», she becomes less helpless. It is necessary to do something with this …. But I hope, the Dark Ace, I should not be engaged her personally, so after all?

- As tell, Master Cyclonis, - the Dark Ace has answered.

- And one more thing, - has added Cyclonis. - Time the crystal has not worked, means, Piper is not«an innocent soul», and someone absolutely another. The Dark Ace, you strange has not noticed anything in that little girl? How, you speak, her name is?

- In Jenna I have not noticed anything strange, - shaked a head the Dark Ace. - can if only…, but it has no special value ….

- The Dark Ace, - has interrupted Cyclonis. Here she already again began to speak easy, as before. - now to it the most insignificant details are important even. Say everything that has occurred yesterday!

- I do not remember special details, - the Dark Ace has reflected. - if only that when I have cut down Piper, Jenna has run up to her and has told something like that: «Piper, Piper! Regain consciousness! Do not worry, I will help ….»

«Pf full mad thing ….» - the Dark Ace has thought.

- She directly and has told? - Cyclonis was surprised.

- And has told, - the Dark Ace has nodded.

- Hmmm, it is interesting …. Listen to my order. Go on searches of this Jenna and take the sample of her blood. It seems to me, in this case all should turn out. And if all is possible, inhabitants of all Atmos and will not have time to blink, as they will appear completely under my power! And, at last, send this Jenna on factory terra Gale while she did not deliver us the next problems ….

- I obey, Cyclonis, - having given bow, the Dark Ace has told.

- And still, the Dark Ace, - the sovereign has added. - take at «Storm Hawks» treating crystal and return me it back. Here now you can be free!

The Dark Ace left a laboratory room of Cyclonis. He wanted to start at once already the task, but was absolutely dark.

- Well. We still will look, who of whom, Jenn. At least, in last fight you were simply magnificent. So much rage, is so much aggression …. You would become fine commanders in «Talons» …, - the Dark Ace reflected aloud. But, having noticed one cyclonian which attentively overheard him, the Dark Ace has bellowed at him.

- To you that, the private soldier, nothing? You want to execute 5 extra duties?

- No that you, the ordering Dark Ace, - was frightened cyclonian.

- So come back to the duties, immediately! - the Dark Ace has raised the voice.

- Yes, s-s-sir, - the private soldier has answered, then has directed to carry out the task.

«Pff, a hard case», - has thought about himself the Dark Ace and has gone to himself to apartment. The difficult task was necessary to him. First, to take from Jenna the sample of blood and, secondly, to harness her to work on terra Gale.

Chapter 11: Something brand new? (A part 1)

There has passed a week since then when Jenna has departed from the house. In this time she has visited on terra Neon and terra Tropica. They had a good time, had well a rest. Have made pair a three of tens photos, have driven on surfing. Yeah, surfing became now the most unloved sport of Jenna because that day she has had suffered much so much that till now at it from ears sea water flows. But, nevertheless, their enemies (in this case cyclonians) have not a rest and can attack guys at any time. Therefore Jenna with Aerrow have continued to train on skimmers in air as indoors it was dangerous to do firm blow. And now she should fulfil this blow of the sky knight if she wanted to become them. And Jenna very much wished it and, hence, did everything that at it all has turned out. But, as she tried, it was not possible to her to cause firm blow.

- Come on, Jenna, - told her Aerrow. - Try once again. Look, how I do it.

And here Aerrow has shown her the blow. It was a beautiful show. Aerrow all was lighted by blue light, has together connected hands to swords and has thrown towards a blue power sphere.

- Wow, you, fine, - were surprised with Jenna. - But, Aerrow, I already tried to do it six times. At all I do not know, in what business ….

- Then it is necessary to find out the reason of why at you can't make firm blow, - has encouraged its Aerrow. - After all you already did it, when battled to the Dark Ace ….

- With the Dark Ace …, - Jenna has reflected sad.

- Jenna, what' wrong with you? - Aerrow has taken an interest. - Something disturbs you?

- No, Aerrow, with me everything is all right, - has waved away him. Though Jenna has told only lie.

- No, you are not fine, shaked a head the leader «Storm Hawks».- Tell, what you disturbs?

- At me such sensation that the cloud has over me hung, - Jenna has told. - I feel that someone pursues it ….

- You have nothing to worry, - has calmed her Aerrow. - dismiss all ideas and fears. Think about something good and try to cause firm blow of the sky knight once again.

Jenna all has made how Aerrow has told. Having forgotten for an instant about the fears, it the sword took stronger, was lighted by this world and has struck firm blow. At last at it it has turned out to make it!

- Wow, - Aerrow has told. - Jenna, at you it has turned out! I said that at you all leaves!

- Yes, Aerrow, - has told Jenna. - I, apparently, have understood how to do firm blow. You are simple for a while about all forget and start to operate how prompts you heart.

- Truly, - Aerrow has nodded. - Well, we fly to Condor.

And Jenna with Aerrow have departed to Condor. The command was engaged in in the meantime the favourite affairs. Stork read the book about any illnesses of Atmos (as Jenna has learnt from Piper, he very much loved this business), Finn sunbathed on the sun on a loggia, Radarr too was on a loggia and drank a cocktail, sitting under an umbrella, Junko sat on the bridge and something knitted spokes. Piper on the bridge was not.

- And where is Piper? - Has asked Jenna Aerrow. She hoped that he knew, where there was her friend.

- It, most likely, now in laboratory. You want, go to her. To her, I think, with you will be much more cheerful, than one.

- Well, - Jenna has nodded. - Aerrow, and than you will be engaged?

- To begin with, I will contact terra Atmosia to inform on our fast arrival ….

- And what for to us there to fly? - Jenna has taken an interest.

- Well, how what for? To register you, as new sky knight. To go, fly, fight you already you are able. You have all necessary equipment, and, in addition, you already are able to do firm blow. And, I hope, you will write down to us in group «Storm Hawks».

- Fine, - Jenna was delighted. She becomes already fast it the present knight, and the more so, sky! - And what then?

- I do not know, maybe, a bit I will be trained ….

- Ок, then if that, I go to Piper.

- Aha, - Aerrow has nodded.

And Jenna has gone to Piper to laboratory. She, as also expected Jenna, sat at a laboratory table and studied a red crystal. Piper was in any protective dark glasses, similar to what put on not to do much harm to eyes. Having noticed the friend, Piper has risen from a chair and has greeted:

- Oh, Jenn, hi! Well, how have passed trainings?

- All is fine, - Jenna has enough told. - At me firm blow at last has turned out! And than you are engaged?

- I investigate a thunderous crystal, - Piper has answered, taking and having shown her a red crystal. - I want to make so that its energy was used for regulation of differences of pressure on Condor. Will you help?

- With pleasure, but I after all understand nothing crystals, - shaked Jenna a head.

- And I will teach you, - have picked up Piper. - Certainly, I will not tell exact definitions, but to a smog to you to explain that I know ….

- Cool, - Jenna has begun to squeak. - So give we will start.

- It's awesome! Here look ….

And Piper began to tell about crystals, about their properties and applications. This lecture lasted about 4 hours, but Jenna was not tired, and on the contrary, all very much even was pleasant to it. Piper had a collection of explosive, incendiary, freezing crystals. And on a table at it were: blocking, flying, treating crystals, a crystal-invisible being and a thunderous crystal. And still, as Piper has told that never it is impossible to mix a liquid crystal with a thrown up crystal. Has told about crystalscope which helps to learn that is that, that is, it defines a kind of any crystal.

- And you to it were trained in all? - Jenna at the friend has taken an interest.

- Yes, and, as a rule, by means of tests and errors …. Well, so, you all is clear, what I has told?

- Not that word, Piper. All is simple more than clearly! It is cool and very interesting!

- I am glad that it was pleasant to you, - Piper has smiled. - Well as, you can help me with a thunderous crystal?

- Yes, give we will try, - Jenna has nodded, and then they began to think with Piper what to do with a red crystal.

A little later, Jenna has asked a paper and the handle for Piper, and then has started something to scribble. Having thrown the plan for a sheet of paper, Jenna has read it aloud:

- So, give we will try. At first we take a storm crystal, we freeze it, then it is blocked its action, then it is there and then inserted it into the counter of pressure and the incendiary crystal is applied, and in the end we treat it here tis greeny a crystal, - taking in hands treating crystal, has read Jenna.

- Hmmm, interesting, - Piper has reflected. - Well it is fine, give we will try.

Piper has got from a box goggles and has stretched their Jenna. She them took, has there and then dressed, and they have started to work. Jenna and Piper worked very harmoniously and quickly. And when they have reached applying treating crystal all has earned! The voltage stabilizer has been made. Having removed goggles, we with Piper were lost in admiration and have simply begun to squeak from their good luck. From their peep, Aerrow has come running to them in laboratory with words.

- Piper, Jenna, anything is all right?

- All is good, Aerrow, - has waved away Piper. - Me here Jenna has simply helped to make a voltage stabilizer by means of a storm crystal. I would not cope with it alone …. Jenna, you and truth seize all hurriedly!

- Well, I tried. Besides, crystals – such interesting piece! - Jenna has told. - To potter with them is so fine!

- It seems, - said Aerrow. - we had one more crystal expert ….

- Yes, but we do not happen much, - has pinned up Jenna Aerrow, completely having put the right hand on a shoulder of Piper. - Yes, Piper?

- It is exact, - her friend has agreed, too having put it on a shoulder the left hand.

Having nodded, Aerrow has understood that at Jenna and Piper everything is all right, and has left laboratory on the bridge. And Piper has there and then told:

- You know, Jenn. Guys not absolutely understand me. Well, that is, than I am engaged…. It is not interesting to them ….

- Hmmm, boys, - Jenna has told. - But, Piper, I perfectly understand you and I consider that studying of crystals it is very informative and interesting, especially, when you start to put them into practice ….

- Yes, - Piper has giggled. - Application of crystals in practice is, in my opinion, the most important in the field of their research ….

- Hey, girls, - someone addresses to us. And this someone was Finn. It stood between door. - I do not distract you?

- No, - have waved away Piper. - And what do you want, Finn?

- Yes, basically, anything, - having looked down, the Finn has mumbled. - Jenna, you can leave on for a second?

- A bit later, Finn, - the girl softly has answered. - It is fine?

- Perfectly, - the blonde was delighted. - Then I will wait for you in garage. You only come, all right?

- All right, - she has nodded. And the Finn, having waited its consent, has gone to garage. Thus in a corridor it has cried out a victory call: «Chika Cha!»

- What is wrong with him? - Has asked Jenna Piper.

- And you that, do not see? - The friend was surprised. - you after all are pleasant to you! And he does not know, how to you to approach ….

- Hmmm, lovely, - has shaken Jenna a head. - but I after all am more senior it for 4 years…. After all, to it of 15 years, yes?

- 14, - has corrected its Piper.

- Especially. But, all right, I will go to garage, and that still will take offence …, - Jenna Piper has answered and has left laboratory.

As she expected, Finn waited for her in garage. Having approached to closer, Finn has told Jenna:

- Listen, Jenn. Well, it, more shortly, I congratulate you on successes of firm blow of the sky knight ….

- Thanks, - she has thanked. - well, so for what you here have called me? Only, to congratulate?

- No, not only, - shaked a head the Finn. - the matter is that …. You very much are pleasant to me, and I would like to suggest to be to you my girlfrieng….

- Oh, Finn, it so is surprised, - Jenna was surprised. - I …, I …, at me was not present words ….

- Well, as? We will have a dates?

- You know, Finn, - Jenna has told. - You very good friend, and I do not want to offend you, but I am afraid, at us with you it will turn out nothing ….

- Why? - The Finn was surprised. It has hung.

- Simply, it seems to me that we at all pair. I am more senior you for 5 years ….

- On how many? - Finn has asked, having goggled. - you want to tell, what to you of 19 years?

- Yes, - Jenna has nodded. - And how many you would give to me?

- I considered that to you of years 15, but is not more senior …. Here it is an ambush ….

- Yes, I'm in shock. Anybody does not give me my age. It is said that I still the child, though it not so …. Well, so, you have understood, why we cannot meet you?

- Yes, has understood, - having scratched a nape, Finn has told. - He, well is necessary …. Well, time at us with you leaves nothing, can, then we will simply sweep? Aerrow to me has told that today you to train any more will not be. Well, so, we will do some flying? And I can train you in shooting. For sure, you to this Aerrow did not learn ….

- Well, - Jenna has agreed. - Give we will do some flying!

And they with Finn have gone to fly on skimmers. Having flown away from Jenna on decent distance, Finn has attached to the skimmer crossbow with power arrows. It was his weapon. In general at a squadron «Storm Hawks» were different the weapon. Piper had an iron beam with crystals on two ends, at Junko were power knuck busters, Aerrow had double power swords, the Radar had teeth (and that else was necessary for it), Stork had Condor (the navigator seldom left the ship), well and at Finn was crossbow. Jenna had a energy sword.

And so. As soon as Finn has attached to the skimmer the crossbow, he has told Jenna on a portable radio set which to her recently have built in hers skimmer Junko with Radarr:

- Listen, Jenn. I will start up now in arrow air, and you try to get to them.

- Ok, Finn, - she has answered.

And there and then Jenna has seen, how the first arrow has departed. She took a sword, has caused the energy and has got to a flying arrow. So she has done three times, but….

- Finn, - Jenna on a portable radio set has shouted. - it not seems to you, what here it became too silent?

- Everything is all right, - Finn has answered her. - we will already soon arrive on terra Atmosia, it is literally minutes through 20. Condor nearby, and we have not lagged behind it.

- I not about it …, - have told she nervously, but here she was interrupted by Finn.

- Jenna! Look out!

Jenna has turned back and has seen, how on her any red power sphere flied. She, and then and the Finn have quickly evaded from this sphere. Weather has suddenly worsened, became darkish and has started to roar. Jenna has flown up more close to Finn to feel more safe, and he looked in the meantime afar through the field-glass. Jenna has asked him to give the field-glass, he has given to her, and she has seen, how 11 red skimmers flied directly on them. There were cyclonians in which head there was a Dark Ace ….

to be continued ….

Chapter 12: Something brand new? (A part 2)

The fair weather has turned to a gloom. Became a bit more dark, there were clouds, and somewhere the thunder in the distance rattled. Jenna at once has guessed is there was a thunderous crystal. And it has been inserted into a sword of the Dark Ace.

- Again the Dark Ace and his importunate cyclonians, - she has deeply sighed. - they that, always attack you? - Has asked Jenna Finn.

- Yes, - the blonde-marksman has nodded. - we after all their enemies No 1 …. Jenna, apparently, it is time to us to leave! - Finn has hastened, having seen that cyclonians promptly came nearer to them.

- Yeah, - with a shivering voice Jenna has answered. – And more guickly! NOW!

« Finn cals Stork, Finn calles Stork! Come nearer cyclonians, reception! Open the gate! Come on, come on!» - Finn on a portable radio set shouted. And as soon as Finn has stopped to speak, gate of Condor have opened, and the command «Storm Hawks» therefrom has taken off.

- Perfectly, - Jenna was delighted, but ishe somehow has slightly shaken. - Now we will stop them …. Оw ….

- Jenna? - Aerrow has asked to her. - Jenna, what is the matter?

- I feel not so good, Aerrow, - has told him in half-voices. - I, apparently, was tired …. I do not have not enough forces ….

- Fly on Condor, immediately! - Aerrow has ordered. - Stork, open the gate!

And Jenna has departed on Condor. And in the meantime, cyclonians have already flown up to a squadron, and battle has begun. Everything battled, but except one. In fight of Jenna did not see the Dark Ace. The shiver has passed at her on all body. Where the Dark Ace? Where did he go? And, as though having read her thoughts, suddenly from clouds there is a Dark Ace. He flied directly on Jenna. Having flown up as it is possible more close, he has strong seized her and has told, grinning:

- I didn't see you for a long time, Jenna! Do you miss me?

- Hey, you! - tried to be released, Jenna has snapped. - Release me, immediately!

- I with great pleasure, - having smiled, the Dark Ace has answered. - but you after all do not want to appear in a heathland for the rest of the Wastelands? Believe me it is the worst place on Atmos!

- What do you want from me? - She has roughly asked the Dark Ace.  
- Practically nothing, - the Dark Ace continued the narration. - only a few drops of your blood.

- And what, blood of Piper to you has appeared not to taste?

- How did you know? - The Dark Ace was surprised.

But here their conversation is interrupted with Aerrow. He has started in the Dark Ace the blue power sphere and gets to him. But somehow the Dark Ace has time to evade, and thus, casually dumps Jenna from the skimmer. Aerrow having seen it, has rushed off after her. And the Dark Ace too. Jenna flied long and promptly and was practically without consciousness. And when she has absolutely disconnected the brain, she has suddenly ceased to fall. At she white wings behind the back have in a literal sense grown. Aerrow and the Dark Ace have sharply braked and did not run nearly each other. They were in shock.

- How it to understand? - Aerrow was surprised. But Jenna has calmed him, having told:

- Everything is all right, Aerrow. I know, I did not say to you that during any danger at me wings behind grow. This addition to my gift …. Be not frightened!

- Ok, - Aerrow has nodded. He has there and then calmed down.

- What else such gift? - Has impudently asked Jenna the Dark Ace.

- It you does not concern, - is cold she has answered him. - Aerrow, fly away far away ….

Without having set superfluous questions, Aerrow has flown away far away, and Jenna has struck shattering firm blow to the Dark Ace. At his the skimmer has broken, and he has been compelled to recede together with the group. When cyclonians have departed, weather became again clear, and Jenna has seen below terra. It was terra Atmosia. Below there were people and to something rejoiced. Jenna has immediately flown up to the skimmer and has returned back on Condor. There all command was in gathering. They, having seen Jenna, strongly were delighted and began to give to her compliments.

- I never saw anything similar, - Stork admired. - You simply unique find!

- Well, you, the friend, were abrupt, - have praised Piper. - You simply genius!

- Thanks, - having smiled, Jenna has told.

- Jenna, it was simply more tremendous! - Junko has told.

- This your movement – well, simply, cool! Chika Cha! - showing two thumbs upwards, Finn has declared.

- Now you precisely will become the sky knight, - is proud Aerrow has told. - And, it seems to me, with it problems will not be ….

Having gone down on skimmers on the earth, inhabitants of Atmosia of guys welcomed, thus, carefully examining Jenna. She with a command have entered into the main building to write down her in a squadron «Storm Hawks». There documents on the skimmer have asked to show her, Jenna has given to them. Having looked attentively, to her soon have returned back the document and have told:

- So, with documents everything is all right. And now, present and name the post that I could write down you.

- I am Jenna, the doctor, - have told she.

- Perfectly, Jenna. Now you became the sky knight. New knights in Atmos are necessary to us. And I yet did not see such powerful firm blow. After all thanks to all of you, cyclonians have receded. They terrorised ours terra already as two days. Thanks, to all of you!

- Without problems, - Finn has told.

- Perfectly, - have continued poll. - so, Jenna, undersign here ….

- Ok, but ….

- What but?

- Well, in general, I'm not the local. I'm from other world. Cyclonis has opened "a space" portal in my world. To me it is not clear, why she has made this, but I know one: time it has made it, something means to it therefrom it was necessary. And in our world of sky knights is not present, and to resist to Cyclonia there is nobody ….

- Also what you offer?

- I suggest to be the sky knight in my world.

- Yes will be so, time threat and for your world … has hung. Wait a minute, and what it at you for an armour?

- To me them have presented, - has shown Jenna an armour to the person interrogating her. He was the old man of years 60 with a grey hair and whiskers. He carried eye-glasses in the gilt frame.

- Ou, «Wild Owls» - a squadron of scouts. Such sky knights – singles. You want to be «Wild Owl»?

- And I can be helped «Storm Hawks»? - Jenna has taken an interest.

- Of course, - the old man has nodded. - in it all charm of scouts. At them, so to say, the free schedule of work …. Well, so, Jenna, you agree to become the full sky knight?

Jenna has looked at the friends. They had happy persons. And even that she has not solved, all of them equally would remain for her friends. And here she, at last, has made the decision:

- Yes, I'm agree!

And all its friends have cried «Yahoo!» Also have clapped to her. Jenna has signed the document. And here, she became the sky knight. In the same evening gues have decided suit a party in connection with dedication of Jenna in sky knights and that it was her extreme travel on Atmos. Already it was time to her to come back home, while "the space" portal was not tightened yet. On road back, we have visited on some terras, in every possible way helped people, in general, for that time when Jenna was on Atmos, she has become famous, as the sky knight under the name «Wild Owl». And for the remained days they have arrived there where there was this portal. Having collected all things, Jenna said goodbye to the friends. Piper to her has told at last:

- If we require to you within three weeks while the portal will exist on a portable radio set inform us, and we will arrive to you to the aid.

- Thanks, - Jenna Piper has told and has embraced her, and then and all the others. Stork has made the general photo all of us, and has given to her.

- Hold, us you will remember! - the navigator has told.

- Thanks, Stork, thanks you, guys, for all! - has thanked Jenna of all.

- And you thanks, - Aerrow has nodded.

And Jenna has departed home. Junko to her has shouted following:

- Do not forget us!

- Well, - she has shouted and has disappeared in "a space" portal.

Jenna has arrived home it is direct just before arrival of the parents. And she has told this very day about the adventures, has shown photos, the skimmer, an armour and a sword. At first they were in shock, but photos have made the business. Parents hardly, but, nevertheless, to her have believed. Soon, all has returned to the channel. There was an autumn – it is time a leaf fall. On a site of Jenna it was necessary a lot of work, but it already another story altogether. But she had one problem. Yes, one big dark problem. It was called – the Dark Ace. I do not think that he will lag behind her. Last time he has told that blood of Jenna is necessary to him. It meant only one: he can arrive at any time here behind her. But, there has passed week, then two, here already the third has gone, and all are not present it …. Perhaps, all has managed, and he about Jenna has forgotten? Anyway the fact was one: Jenna became the full sky knight. The first sky knight in hers world. And if to happen any trouble, know, she will always assist. And anybody unawares will not force her. Because the true sky knight will always protect innocent and weak, to reject pressure of enemies, in general, to bear the rank … is proud. The sky knight.

THE END OF THE FIRST LEGEND ON JENNA KHARTER


End file.
